Holydays
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Narrador da Seção da Tarde: Uma Turminha da pesada sai de férias na chácara de arrasar da Ino, onde encontrarão muitas aventuras eletrizantes! Kira: ¬¬'SasuNaru, GaaLee, SakuNeji, SaiKari, ItaHika, HinaKiba, KankyTen, entre outros n.n [Capítulo VI on]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Bom, ele é meu assistente, ele o Sasuke e o Neji, mas foram criados pelo Kishimoto-san.**

**Sasuke/Neji/Naruto: É NÓISS!!**

**Avisos:**

**Casais hetero: ShikaTema; GaaIno (desculpem gostadores de GaaLee T.T); HinaKiba; NejiSaku; ItaHika; KankyTen; SaiKari.**

**Casal yaoi: SasuNaru o/**

**Palavrões, recomendável para maiores de 11 anos!**

Legenda:

???: I love ramen! – Fala.

???: "I love Naruto!" – Pensamento.

(Eu sabia!) – Comentários da autora feliz.

Narradora feliz! – Narração.

_Viva la revolucion_ – Musica, provavelmente.

EnjoY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo**

No último dia de aula, pra falar a verdade, depois da última aula, Haruno Sakura aproveitava o tempo que sobrava antes de sua mãe lhe buscar para treinar voleibol na quadra vazia do ginásio de esportes. Seria bom poder voltar a fazer isso todos os dias... Mas este seria o último dia em que estava na oitava série treinando voleibol... Como seu treino faria falta nas férias. Estava no auge de seus 14 anos, corpo bem formado, escultural. Tinha cabelos róseos, que iam até a metade das costas, agora presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Olhos verdes intensos e pele branca.

???: TESTUDAA!!

Sakura: Hei, Ino! Não grite...

Ino: Testuda, eu não vou agüentar ficar longe de você, das meninas e dos meninos por dois meses inteiros! Então estou planejando...

Sakura: O que? – Seus olhos brilhavam de animação, também teria muitas saudades.

Ino: Eu já ia falar! 'To planejando uma viajem ás montanhas!

Sakura: Tipo um acampamento?

Ino: Não exatamente, digamos assim, minha mãe tem um sítio perto de um lago, onde temos piscina, quadras, restaurantes, etc etc etc...

Sakura: Oeeh eu quero ir, mas não sei se okaa-san...

Ino: Ela já deixou, minha mãe conversou com a sua antes de me falar! Suas malas estão lá em casa. Você vem pra minha casa hoje e amanhã vamos.

Sakura: Mas, você disse que ia ficar com saudades do pessoal...

Ino: Sim, já convidei todo mundo e todo mundo já confirmou n.n

Sakura: Ino, você é phoda.

Ino: Eu sei... – Yamanaka Ino era uma linda jovem de grandes dotes, corpo bem avantajado, cabelos dourados que iam até a metade das costas, sempre presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, olhos azuis celestes, pele branca, tudo que uma garota de 14 anos quer.

Ambas rumaram para fora do ginásio assim que Sakura guardou a bola na sala de material esportivo e trancou a mesma, deixando a chave com o professor-coordenador de educação física.

Sakura: Eu já vou com você, Ino?

Ino: Sim! Nós vamos amanhã mesmo...

Sakura: Você não perde tempo...

Ino: AAHH!!Os meninos tão jogando! O - Ino não resistia... Ao futebol. Menina era apaixonada por esportes, de qualquer tipo, sempre que ia jogar arrastava Sakura junto. Pegou a amiga pelo pulso e desatou a correr.

Sakura: PORRAAAA!!

Naruto: Hein? – Os meninos jogavam bola na quadra aberta ao lado da escada que dava para o bloco das salas de aula dos sétimos/oitavos anos.

Sakura: NARUTOOO, A INO!!

Naruto: Ah... Nãa...

Ino: Genteee!! Nós estamos jogando! n.n

Sakura: Mereço... – Sakura girou os olhos ao perceber que Ino parou de correr no meio da quadra. Eles tinham que admitir que Ino jogava bem, mas eram tão... Machistas... Sakura também jogava excelentemente bem, ambas treinaram juntas desde pequenas para qualquer jogo. – Ino, me deixa fora disso!

Ino: Nah! Você joga se eu jogar!

Sakura: Mas eu...

Naruto: No meu time eu quero a Ino-chan, a Sakura-chan fica no time do Neji'tte bayo! – Naruto foi, como sempre, tentando mandar nas coisas e puxando Ino para seu lado.

Sakura: obrigada, Naruto, minha auto-estima agradece ao seu desprezo... ¬¬

Naruto: N-não é isso, Sakura-chan! TTOTT – Naruto gostava muito de Sakura, mas sempre a escolhia, agora tinha que mudar um pouco. Além do mais, era final de ano!

Sakura: Vamos começar logo essa porcaria...

Shikamaru: Isso tudo é muito-

Sakura: Problemático – Sakura cortou o Nara dando um suspiro em uníssono ao preguiçoso. Ela não era assim, mas estava cansada. Os times eram:

Time do naruto (uia que chique n.n):

Naruto (duh),

Ino,

Kiba,

Sai,

Kankurou.

Time do Neji:

Neji (Não, jura?),

Sakura,

Sasuke,

Gaara,

Shikamaru.

Começou o jogo, o time do Neji ganhou (Ha, Naruto se fodeu!) e todos foram para suas respectivas casas, exeto Sakura, que foi para a casa de Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dia seguinte, 6:00 da manhã.

Sakura: Oaahh!! –Sakura e Ino estavam em frente á escola que seria um ponto de encontro pros amigos. Uma van preta Estava frio e Sakura estava com sono. Sua pele estava um pouco corada pelo frio que queimava a pele.

A menina usava um casaco cinza que acabava ficando longo nos braços e cobria suas mãos que estavam sendo envoltas por uma luva rosa-claro. Por baixo do casaco aberto usava uma blusa rosa de gola alta e por baixo da mesma uma regata, caso sentisse calor. Usava uma calça jeans escura e seus cabelos estavam soltos, com duas mechas presas atrás por uma presilha de borboleta. Nos pés um All Star de cano alto preto e rosa.

Sakura: Como mesmo você vai levar essa cambada nessa van minúscula?

Ino: Vai todo mundo apertado... – Ino deixou seus cabelos louros soltos, já que estava frio. Usava uma jaqueta jeans de mangas curtas e uma blusa lilás de mangas compridas por baixo. Uma calça jeans clara com bordados de flores em prateado na lateral direita se esticando pela perna toda. Nos pés uma bota de camurça preta salto fino cano baixo, na altura dos tornozelos. – E a van não é pequena.

Sakura: Se você diz... Ih olha! É a Hina-chan e o Neji-san... – ao contrario do que todos pensam, Neji e Sakura se davam muito bem. Na verdade, depois Naruto, Neji era seu melhor amigo.

Sakura: Yo, Neji-san, Hina-chan!

Neji: Yo Sakura-chan... Ino-san...– (Isso soou estranho, bom dane-se!) Hyuuga Neji era um menino da mesma idade das garotas, tinha olhos perolados, corpo bem trabalhado, cabelos castanho-escuros compridos presos num rabo-de-cavalo bem frouxo no final do cabelo.Este usava um blusão branco aberto com uma camiseta de cor perolada com detalhes pretos, uma calça jeans larga e azul escura de cintura baixa, fazendo a cueca preta aparecer (E sim, ele estava ciente...).

Hinata: Y-yo, S-Sa-Sakura-ch-chan! I-I-Ino-chan! – Hinata gagueja normalmente, com frio deve gaguejar ainda mais. Hyuuga Hinata tinha cabelos azulados, olhos perolados como os de Neji, pele branca e corpo muito bonito. Não tinha muito peito, mas em compensação tinha bunda. Usava uma calça jeans clara acinzentada, uma bata preta e uma blusa de manga comprida por baixo, de cor cinza. Ela e Neji eram primos.

Ino: Yoo minnaaaAATCHIM! – Ino espirrou com as mãos no nariz – Foi por pouco... Vamos entrar na van, seis arranjam um lugar bom pelo menos e nós não ficamos resfriados. – Entraram na van. Não era pequena quanto parecia, cabiam 16 pessoas. Ino sentou-se logo no primeiro banco.

Era uma espécie de perua, então o banco era virado de costas para o banco de motorista, que era este mais dois lugares na frente, e neste de costas cabiam 4 pessoas. Á frente desse havia um igual que cabiam mais 4 pessoas, sendo que um acento era um banquinho dobrável. Dobrando este havia o banco do fundo que cabiam 4 pessoas. No total: 15 acentos. Mas tinham uns doidos que sentavam nos colos dos outros ou no buraco do banquinho e do acento. (Entenderam? Espero que sim o.o)

Ino: Ah, bem melhor, mais quentinho. Sakura, fique olhando pela janela para mim, sim?

Sakura: Porque você mesma não olha? Ò.ó

Ino: Porque eu vou dormir, oras!

Sakura: U.ú

Neji: ¬¬

Hinata: n.n'

Sakura: Sorte sua que você é minha amiga... – olhou pela janela e viu Naruto se aproximando berrando com... Sasuke. Já era de se esperar. – O Sasuke-kun e o Naruto tão chegando ai. Neji acena lá fora pra eles entrarem, onegai...

Neji: Ok, só porque você é minha amiga...

Ino: Viu? Não sou só eu a preguiçosa...

Sakura: ¬¬

Hinata: n.n'

Neji saiu da van e conversou qualquer coisa com Sasuke e Naruto, enquanto Sakura reparava em suas roupas pela janela.

Sasuke era um garoto de cabelos negros azulados, olhos negros também e pele branca, tinha o corpo bem trabalhado graças ao futebol. Era um gato, em todos os sentidos, todas as garotas caíam aos seus pés, menos Hinata, Tenten e Temari. Vestia um casaco preto com a camiseta debaixo azul-marinho e a calça preta jeans escuro, com algumas partes surradas e mais claras, era o estilo da calça. Era larga e baixa, fazendo sua cueca branca e cinza aparecer. Usava um All Star preto.

Naruto, um loiro de cabelos quase dourados, olhos azuis como o céu, três riscos em cada bochecha e uma expressão SEMPRE animada, também tinha um corpo muito bonito, era mais baixo que Sasuke, era bonito e teria qualquer garota se não fosse tão... Chato u.ú. Usava uma jaqueta moletom laranja com a camiseta preta, uma calça jeans clara larga, essa não era cintura baixa. Usava um nike azul e branco.

Os meninos entraram na van. Naruto sendo alegre e Sasuke... Sendo Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yo...

Naruto: Yo minna!! To tao ansioso!

Hinata: Er... Sa-Sasuke-san... O-onde es-está o I-Itachi-san?

Sasuke: O Itachi?

Ino: É mesmo! Cadê Itachi-kun?

Sasuke: Está ali atrás. – Apontou levemente para um moreno muito parecido com Sasuke, porém mais bonito. Este tinha olhos negros e cabelos lisos e negros, não chegando a ser azulados. Era mais alto que Sasuke e anos mais velho. Ele dirigiria a van. Tinha 17 anos enquanto os outros tinham 14. Usava uma jaqueta moletom marrom com detalhes pretos e vermelhos, uma calça jeans larga e escura, com a cueca aparecendo. Tinha o corpo bem trabalhado, era forte e... Muito lindo... Na opinião de TODAS as garotas, sem exceção nenhuma. Usava um All Star preto (Nhaaii LINDOO º¬º)

Sakura: Ohayo Itachi-san!

Ino: Ohayo Itachi-kun!

Hinata: O-ohayo...

Neji: hmpf...

Itachi: Não seja tão resmungão, Neji... Ohayo meninas... – Itachi apenas se aproximou encostando-se displicentemente na porta da van, arrancando suspiros e muito ciúme de certas pessoas...

???: OHAAYYOO!! – Gritou uma voz bem conhecida por todos.

Sakura: HIKARI-CHAAN!! – A tanto tempo não via sua amiga Hikari... Por que ela como Temari eram um ano mais velhas. Hikari, por coincidência, estava acompanhada de Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru e Tenten. Hikari era morena, tinha cabelos pretos bem escuros que caiam na altura dos ombros, olhos castanho-claros muito bonitos, corpo escultural. Muitas meninas invejavam seu corpo. Usava um moletom rosa fechado, liso, uma calça jeans preta e um mizuno azul. A garota correu e se jogou em cima de Sakura e Ino. Abraçando logo em seguida Hinata.

Temari: SAKURA-HIME! INO-CHAN! – Temari correu também apertando tanto Sakura que ela quase ficou roxa. Depois soltou a pobre coitada e abraçou Ino, com menos força, porque não era a mesma coisa, assim mesmo com Hinata. Temari adorava Sakura e só gostava de Ino e Hinata por serem suas amigas. Dava-se bem com Tenten porque a mesma era skatista na dela, não corria atrás de garotos. Esta era loira... Bom, não exatamente. Seus cabelos eram cor-de-areia. Seus olhos verde-escuros. Tinha coxas e seios avantajados, todos os meninos sempre paravam para olhar. Os cabelos sempre presos em 4 habituais marias-chiquinhas. Usava uma calça jeans clara e folgada na barra, uma blusa de manga ¾ azul-bebê e um colete preto de capuz aberto. Um All Star azul-bebê combinando com a blusa.

Tenten: Yo minna! – tenten era mais descontraída, chegava apenas na dela cumprimentando sem maiores embromations. Tinha um skate num dos braços e sua mochila pendurada apenas por uma das duas alças no braço livre. Usava uma camiseta roxa e uma lilás por baixo. Uma calça jeans folgada. Tinha cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, os cabelos sempre presos em dois coques laterais. Era muito bonita, tinha a pele morena e era feminina, apesar de todo o jeitão.

Shikamaru: Me acordaram cedo... Feh, que problemático... – Shikamaru era muito preguiçoso, dormia quase o tempo todo e ainda tinha sono. Apesar de tudo era muito inteligente, seu QI estendia-se mais á que 220. Uma inteligência invejável.

Tinha cabelos castanhos que mantinha presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos negros e era forte e alto como Sasuke e Neji. Era muito bonito, apesar da preguiça. A única que parecia não largar do seu pé era Temari. Ele era da idade de Sakura e Ino, mas estava uma série avançada. Este usava uma camiseta verde-musgo e uma outra de manga-longa branca por baixo. Uma calça jeans escura e larga e um All Star verde-musgo. Ele e seus problemáticos eram muito populares.

Gaara era um ruivinho excêntrico. Não falava com quase ninguém, com exceção de seu grupinho. Apesar disso era muito popular. Talvez tanto quanto Sasuke. Talvez por sua beleza invejável. Tinha cabelos vermelhos e arrepiados e olhos verde-água. Tinha uma certa fama de "emo" por ter muitas olheiras que parecem lápis de olho (Claro que não é isso, é o traço do Shukaku... Mas não podemos deixar de zoar n.n). Usava uma camisa preta com uma vermelha manga-longa por baixo. Calça igualmente preta e jeans. Tenis All Star preto. Era um pouco mais baixo que Naruto, mas era muito bonito.

Kankurou: Humpf... – Não deu mais nenhuma palavra, apenas encostou-se na parede e ficou lendo um mangá que era, claramente, hentai. Via-se pela capa onde duas mulheres peladas de abraçavam. Este era moreno, tinha cabelos castanhos arrepiados e era muito bonito com seus olhos pretos cor do ébano. Usava uma jaqueta preta e uma calça jeans azul, além da camiseta roxa por baixo da jaqueta. Um tênis branco e ai estava Kankurou. Um hentai descolado.

Ino: Ótimo, agora só faltam Sai-san e Karin-chan!

A essa altura já eram 6:45 AM.

???: Atchoooooooooom! – Ouviu-se um espirro estrondoso que ficou hilário com a voz fina do dono do espirro.

Tenten: só quem gripa fácil assim é a...

Karin: YOO GENTEE!! – A morena de olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-chocolate, Yurei Karin, corria alegremente. Era da mesma idade da maioria das meninas. Usava uma jaqueta azul-clara e branca com uma regata rosa por baixo. Ela e sua mania de usar roupas curtas no frio, gripava muito fácil. Mantinha seus cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e baixo. Sorridente como sempre, Usava uma calça jeans marrom clara boca-de-sino (Eu escrevi boca-de-shino sem querer n.n) e um estiloso sapato pakalolo da cor da regata de alcinha.

Acompanhado dela estava Uryuu Sai, um jovem muito bonito de cabelos negros e olhos iguais inexpressivos, pele branca e um sorriso cínico sempre estampado em seu rosto. Sempre foi e sempre será cínico... Até arranjar uma namorada ¬¬. Usava uma camiseta preta de detalhes vermelhos com uma outra manga-longa cinza por baixo, uma calça azul clara jeans e um tênis Mizuno azul e preto.

Meninas: KARIIN! – A Karin era a caçulinha, nos seus inocentes 13 anos. Todos mimavam e consideravam muito ela, a mascote da turma. Correram e abraçaram a pequena, quase morrendo sufocada.

Karin: Ar... Arr...

Temari: Ar? Ah! AR! – Todas soltaram a coitada que precisou de dois minutos para respirar.

Naruto: Oee Sai!

Sai: Ohayo Naruto-kun! E todo mundo... n.n– Olha a preguiça de cumprimentar, Sai!

Ino: Agora que todos estamos aqui, podemos ir!

Alguns: HAI!

Outros: Hai...

Alguns Outros: Humpf...

E assim se acomodara, ou TENTARAM se acomodar na van para partirem rumo ás montanhas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeaahh!! Terminei o prólogo...

Deixem reviews se odiaram,

Deixem reviews se gostaram,

Deixem reviews se são felizes,

Deixem reviews se são emos,

Não me importo, desde que deixem reviews!

Naruto: Eu não escapo, sempre terei o destino Yaoi.

Sakura: Estou surpresa, eu e Neji-san?

Kira: Hai! Mew, eu vou ser uma das únicas á fazer NejiSaku! Kawai O

Neji: Se você diz...

Sai: Estou com uma desconhecida n.n

Karin: Desconhecida o cacete!

Sai: n.n'

Tenten: Nessa fic eu apareço e sou legal...

Kira: Eu sempre gostei de você, vai ter que aturar o hentai do Kanky...

Tenten: Eu me viro u.u'

Kankurou: ¬¬

Kira: gaara, seu destino nunca será confiável.

Gaara: Que grande avanço, de Lee para Ino ¬¬­.

Kira: eu tenho que agradar os dois gostos ºOº Tanto gostadores de GaaIno quanto GaaLee... Você se ferra de qualquer jeito...

O Lee ainda vai aparecer! É só esperar! Obviamente se é HinaKiba o Kiba também vai aparecer...

Doações:

**Itachi e Hikari:** Karol Caputo, aqui estão suas posses felizes n.n

**Sai: **Se a giza-san ler a fic, o Sai é todo dela!

Personagens á doação:

Shikamaru

Temari

Tenten

Kankurou

Gaara

Hinata

Kiba

Sakura

Neji, Sasuke e Naruto são meus assistentes e são posses minhas u.u.

**Beijos, Minna-san, até o próximo capítulo!**

**Ja NE!**


	2. Capítulo I Beijos forçados

Disclaimer: Vou precisar repetir isso todo o começo de capítulo? Que problemático... Saco... Efeito Nara... NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE!! VOCÊS SABEM COMO DÓI DIZER ISSO, MAS É A VERDADEE TT.TT

**Avisos:**

**Contém um casal yaoi n.n**

**Sei que é estranho, mas eu adorei a idéia de SakuNeji \o/**

**Att,**

**Kirane-chan o/**

**(Legenda igual ao Prólogo)**

"_Caminhava pela estrada"_ – Flashback.

**ENJOY!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo I – Beijos forçados.

A maioria dos viajantes já repousava em sono profundo. Acordar as 6:00 AM não era fácil, além do que a viajem seguia tranqüila... Não viam motivos para permanecerem acordados. Os únicos que estavam acordados eram Sakura, Sasuke, Hikari e, obviamente, Itachi.

Hikari: Eu não tenho... Oaahhh... Sono... – Kiken Hikari, uma alegre e descontraída pessoa. Melhor amiga de Sasuke... Quase uma irmã n.n.

Sasuke: Mereço... u.ú

Hikari: Ah cara...

Itachi: Eu vou ligar o som u.u

Sakura: Porque?

Itachi: Porque se não eu durmo.

Sasuke: ¬¬''

Itachi ligou o som baixinho para não acordar os viajantes adormecidos. A musica que tocava deu ainda mais sono no garoto... "_Lithium"_.

Itachi: Ta legal, péssima idéia... ù.ú – Mudou a rádio achando, enfim, uma música agitada. – melhorou.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

Itachi esqueceu-se então da multidão dorminhoca, ou não xD, e aumentou o volume para o máximo. Todos acordaram sobressaltados.

Ino: AAAHHH!

Neji: O.O

Hinata: XO

Sai: O.O

Tenten+.+

Temari: Ò.Ó Quem foi o filho da puta???

Sasuke: Hei! Ò.ó

Temari: Foi você, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Não, o Itachi u.ú

Temari: ù.ú

Itachi: Hehe, _Owned_

Naruto: "I' two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by me..."

Sakura: tava acordado?

Naruto: Eu... Heim? Não sei... Eu só comecei a cantar n.n

Sasuke: Você é estranho...

Naruto: Arrgg Ò.ó

Shikamaru: zzz

Bem, quase todos.

Ino: Agora eu já acordei mesmo...

_Dance, Dance  
We´re falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Tenten: pelo menos a música é legal... . 

Ino: Que tal, já que estamos acordados, vamos jogar!

Sakura: Jogar o que?

Ino: Jogo da verdade n.n

Sakura: ¬¬ "Eu tinha que perguntar...".

Neji: Como se não temos garrafa, nem daria mesmo porque o carro está em movimento.

Ino: a minha versão é diferente. É um jogo da **Verdade**.

Sai: Ainda não entendi...

Ino: Assim, para nos conhecermos melhor vamos fazer assim. Eu estou com... Ha... A presilha da Sakura! – Tirou o prendedor do cabelo da Sakura.

Sakura: Hei Ò.ó

Ino: Vocês farão uma pergunta pessoal á mim e eu sou obrigada a responder. Se eu não quiser, eu cumpro uma prenda muito pior. Depois, eu escolho que vai ficar com a presilha, e assim vai.

Sakura: Bom, incrivelmente, eu gostei da idéia n.n

Hinata: E-eu também...

Naruto: YATTA! VAI SER LEGAL n.n

Sasuke: aff...

Hikari: Eu só jogo... E o Itachi e o Sasuke jogarem também!

Itachi: Me tira dessa...

Sasuke: Nem vem...

Hikari: Oneegaaaii!!

Itachi: Só se você preparar meu café da manhã por uma semana.

Hikari: Feito! n.n Preparo o seu também, Sasuke D

Sasuke: Ok... E lave minhas roupas.

Hikari: Agh... Ta bom vai, vamos logo com isso!

Ino: Todos concordam?

Neji/Sai/Tenten: Nã—

Ino: Ótimo, vamos começar!

Tenten: ¬¬

Naruto: Eh, eh! Então eu quero perguntar!

Sakura: Não! Suas perguntas são muito bestas -.-'

Naruto: Ai, brigado pela parte que me toca TT.TT

Sasuke: Ela tem razão, sabe...

Temari: Eu pergunto, então! Você se sente atraída por algum menino, fora o Sasuke?

Ino: Ah, isso? Claro n.n, não leve a mal. Sinto-me atraída pelo Gaara-san, pelo Itachi-san, pelo Sai-san...

Sakura: ino, você é muito cara de pau...

Gaara/Sai/Itachi: o.Õ

Ino: Eh n.n Eu escolho quem responde! Hm... Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Mereço... ¬¬

Hikari: hehehe... Hahahaha!! MuahuAhuahuahuahuhuh!! – risada diabólica.

Sasuke: Glup... – com medo. Hikari sabia bem onde ele escondia seus segredos . '

Ino: Vai lá Hikari!

Hikari: Eu vou falar tudo de uma vez. E eu saberei se você estiver MENTINDO!

Sasuke: Ó.ò

Naruto: Hikari, você é show n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬ - Ciúmes de... Alguém.

Hikari: VOCÊ! Sente atração por alguém que tenha o nome iniciado em "Naru"?

Sasuke: Eu não gosto dele! – Aponta para Naruto.

Hikari sorriu misteriosa. Shikamaru também, agora já acordado.

Hikari: Primeiro, eu disse que era começado em "Naru". E existem garotas com esse nome n.n

Shika: Segundo, você se alto incriminou, ela não perguntou se você gostava dele, perguntou se você sentia ATRAÇÃO por ALGUÉM com o nome COMEÇADO em NARU.

Todos: O O Sasuke e... Naruto??

Naruto: O///O!!

Sasuke: //// 

Ino: Ta lega, por essa eu não esperava!

Sasuke: Eu disse que não... Toda via... – sorriu.

Hikari: E você está mentindo! Tenten!

Tenten: Hai! – Deu um pedala em Sasuke, que estava de frente para Naruto, voou em sua direção... Colando os lábios nos dele e...

Itachi/Neji: Eu sabia...

Karin/Sakura: WHOAA!! – Como sabemos, as adoradoras de yaoi presentes sempre se manifestam com grandes hemorragias nasais.

Naruto: O///O!!!

Sasuke: o///O!!

Porém, nenhum deles afastou o outro, até que a ficha caiu para Sasuke... Mas aqueles lábios rosados... Lhe provocavam todo dia... Mas ele havia de se separar, ou os outros... Empurrou Naruto.

Sasuke: Ò.Ó TENTEN! HIKARI!

Naruto: Ò.Ó

Todos: TENTEN! HIKARI! XD

Sasuke: Você me paga... Mas não agora. – Tacou a presilha para...

Neji: Porque eu, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Eu não sei nada sobre você, seria bom descobrir alguma coisa...

Neji: ¬¬ _I Hate you_

Naruto: Eu vou perguntar dessa vez!

Gaara: Essa eu quero ver... – Se pronunciando pela primeira vez, virou-se de costas conseguindo ver o rosto de Neji, já que virado de costas para ele estava Naruto.

Kankurou: Se o gaara quer ver deve ser interessante. – Fechou o Mangá Hentai Yuri e virou-se como Gaara.

Neji: Eu não vou responder nada, prefiro pagar prenda.

Naruto: hum... – estranhamente, lançou um olhar suspeito á Karin, que concordou com a cabeça discretamente. – Você terá que beijar a pessoa que senta á sua direita na classe.

Neji: O///O!!!

Todos: Oh! – Olharam para...

Sakura: Que foi?

Ino: Lembra Sakura, naquele dia que eu te passei bilhetinho pra você ir na minha festa do pijama?

Sakura: Lembro, mas... O Que isso tem... EPA! – a ficha caiu.

**Flashback**

"_Alguém cutucou seu braço. Ela virou a cabeça levemente para a esquerda e..._

_Neji: A Ino mandou isso. – Jogou o bilhetinho na mesa de Sakura"._

**Fim do Flashback**

Sakura: M-mas... o///o...

Ino: É isso ou a pergunta.

Sakura: porque eu estou envolvida?? /// 

Tenten: Bah... Na boa, até o Naruto ta ligado que você tem rolos com o Neji...

Naruto: Eh! Hei!! Ò.ó

Sakura/Neji em uníssono: Temos nada!

Outros em uníssono: Tem sim!

Sakura/Neji em uníssono: Temos não!

Gaara: parem com isso e se beijem logo!

Naruto: No stress, é só um selinho! – Parecia muito corado, ainda se lembrando da cena ocorrida a momentos atrás só da menção da palavra "selinho". Sasuke atribuiu a mesma cor.

Sakura: Não tem mais nada...

Todos – Neji: NÃO!

Neji: u///u''

Sakura: /// '

Temari: Vai logo! – empurrou Neji, na boa, caindo sobre Sakura, com as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado da cabeça da Haruno.

Sakura: Er... Neji!

Neji: _Vai ser rápido, espero_ – Beijou Sakura rapidamente, mas quando foi tirar a cabeça... Sorrisos maliciosos, não conseguia!- /// '

Sakura: /// !!

Karin segurava atrás da cabeça de Neji forçando-o á continuar beijando.

Karin: Não solto até ver um beijo de língua.

Naruto: Estava tudo planejado... Trouxas! – Naruto ta esperto hoje, eim?

Neji olhou Sakura como se pedindo desculpas. Ela fechou os olhos em consentimento e entreabriu os lábios. Não tinha escapatória. Neji fez o mesmo, agora brincando com a língua de Sakura com a sua própria. Karin, aos poucos, foi soltando a cabeça do menino e voltou ao seu lugar. Todos de vela pareciam não se incomodar... Todos Hentais. Até a pequena e inocente Karin.

Karin: pequena e inocente o karaio!

Ok, ok... Até a inocente Hinata. Espera! A Hinata, que estava sentada ao lado de Naruto, também não reclamou ao ver o beijo yaoi... O.O Até tu, Hinata...

Aos poucos Neji foi parando o beijo percebendo a falta de pressão em sua nuca, terminou com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Sakura e separou os corpos. Os dois sabiam que não havia sido apenas... Um beijo forçado... Neji sentou-se no seu lugar, olhando pela janela, se encarasse a amiga seria muito constrangedor. Ambos estavam corados e um pouco ofegantes.

Ino: Tá quente aqui, né? XD – Ino sorriu maliciosa para todos os outros, exceto os dois amigos.

Sakura: "Ino, eu te odeio...". – Sakura, pobrezinha, sua bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que pimenta do reino. E Neji então? Parecia com Hinata quando fica com vergonha... Aumentado em um trilhão.

Sakura: A próxima então... Será Karin. – "Vai pagar, e caro, muuito caro, querida Karin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuaa!! \o/

Naruto: Erga! Beijei o teme!

Sasuke: Até que você gostou...

Naruto: /// 

Neji: Karin, Naruto, vocês são dois perdedores.

Sakura: Vou ter que concordar...

Naruto: A gente só estava... Bem... n.n'

Karin: n.n'

Temari: E nóis, o resto todo que ficou de vela?

Resto: Eh! Ei? Resto? Ò.ó

Tive reviews, mesmo que poucas, tomara que aumente \o/

giza:

Yaa o Sai é todo seu! Só divide ele um pouco com Karin?

Ela precisa... n.n

Susega, todo mundo tem idéias assim n.n Arigatoo por ler minhas fics \o/

Phew! NejiSaku, é um casal interessante e original! Acho que ninguém fez uma fic assim ainda... Acho...

NejiSaku e SasuNaru são o principais n.n

KIBAHINA é kawai, só que ele não vai aparecer ainda...

GaaIno vai ser uma variação, eu prometi pra Karol que ia fazer um GaaIno pra ela e vai ser esse!

Então, a bruxinha não é maléfica nessa história, ela é até legal e descontraída... Ta legal, eu to tentando reconciliar ela com o resto do mundo fazendo ela ficar da hora... Eu sou uma boa alma n.n

Tente aprovar NejiSaku, sei que você vai gostar \o

Ja ne!

Karol Caputo:

Yes Karol, a primeira review! To tão flx...

Esse GaaIno é em sua homenagem! E ItaHika também!

NejiSaku é em homenagem á mim e a minha estranheza... Francamente... Tomara que aprovem...

Rigada pela review! O/

Bom pessu, deixem reviews, salvem as pandinhas, sejam felizes xD 

**Leiam a fic, não vou implorar por reviews que eu acho mal e o Neji não aprova.**

**Neji: No way.**

**Ja ne minna-san!**


	3. Capítulo II Namoro? O que é o amor?

**Disclaimer:...**

**Naruto: Cadê?**

**Sasuke: Eu não vou fazer novamente... Fala você, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Eu sou de ninguém! (Só do Kishimoto) Eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo (Sasuke) me quer bem xD**

**Neji: Criativo, valeu, Naruto.**

Avisos:

SaiKari nesse cap, muitas cenas SasuNaru e NejiSaku. Novo casal: LeeRiwa... Aguardem que já saberão que é XD

YAOI! (Duh)

Cenas... "Picantes".

Curtam a Fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo II – Namoro? O que é o amor?**

Sakura: Karin, a vingança é doce...

Karin: Ai, medo...

Sakura: Então, o que você prefere, a humilhação ou... A humilhação?

Karin: te odeio... Que perguntou foi o Naruto, não eu!

Sakura: Mas eu sei que foi você... Você ajudou, bebê.

Karin: Bebê? Hunf, desafio!

Sakura: Beija o Sai durante um minuto e meio! De língua!

Karin: Ah... QUEE??

Sai: Lá vamos nós... n.n''

Sakura: Sai, passa aqui pra frente, por favor.

Sai: Claro, melhor ela que a feiosa... Tenho mais sorte que o Neji.

Neji: ¬///¬ - Neji estava... Olhando pela janela.

Sai: Karin, acabemos logo com isso que vai ser melhor para você...

Sakura: Me chamou de Feiosa??

Sai: Né, Karin. – Sakura foi... Ignorada.

Karin: Certo... Eu sei que eu sou linda e tudo... Mas é... O Meu... – Mais corada que bunda de neném quando apanha, Karin olhava para seus pés, batendo a ponta insistente e lentamente no chão. – É... Eu nunca... Eu não sei como...

Sai: Já entendi. _Apenas faça o que eu faço_ – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Chegou perto da pequena, se apertando no curto espaço que tinham. Descansou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra usou para levantar se rosto levemente. Os lábios rosados tremiam de nervosismo e de constrangimento. Sai lentamente inclinou a cabeça, sentindo Karin enlaçar suas mãos atrás de sua nuca. Isso, ela estava colaborando. Sai colou seus lábios aos de Karin, lábios macios que tinham gosto de morango... Talvez fosse o gloss (Narradora estraga prazer ò.ó). Entreabriu os lábios sentindo a menina fazer o mesmo e aos poucos foi colocando sua língua á serviço. Agora as duas línguas dançavam uma dança sensual enquanto as mãos de Sai vagavam nas costas da menina. Até que, depois de 5 minutos, esqueceram de se separarem e ninguém queria separa-los também, Sai pousou sua mão na intimidade traseira da menina e apertou de leve. Ela se soltou envergonhada.

Karin: Sai! Seu ero! Ò///ó – ia dar um tapão na cara do hentai quando... Este segurou seu pulso e aproximou seus lábios de sua orelha.

Sai: _Namora comigo?_ – Perguntou bem baixinho com a voz rouca, ninguém mais ouviu, mas todos observavam atentamente. Apenas puderam ver os lábios se mexendo sensualmente.

Karin: E-eu... _Isso é um pedido?_ – Perguntou no mesmo tom.

Sai: _É claro... Só se você quiser que seja..._ – Sai soltou o pulso da menina e foi empurrando-a para um canto mais... Er... Reservado, da perua, que seria no banco dos fundos. Todos os gansos perceberam que ficariam de vela e pararam de olhar.

Karin: _Hai..._ Mas... – Sai colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

Sai: Shh, não estrague... O Momento. Você fala muito.

Karin: Sai seu...! – O garoto calou a raiva com a ternura de um beijo calmo. Ambos ficaram lá atrás se beijando por algum tempo e mais ninguém quis busca-los, ainda mais porque... Er... Bem, voltando á história...

Sakura: Bom, eu sou phoda! – Levantou-se fazendo pose.

Ino: Caceta, isso era pra ser uma vingança?

Sakura: Sei lá, nem era minha vez n.n Eu enganei ela direitinho.

Naruto: É mesmo... Era vez do Neji...

Ino: É mesmo, Neji!

Temari: Neji, então é sua vez...

"Neji, Neji, Neji..." – Martelava na cabeça da pobre Haruno com sentimentos confusos. Achava que sentia-se atraída por Sasuke... Neji? Seu melhor amigo? Neji... Chega de Neji! AH!

Sakura: AAHH! – Gritou frustrada tentando se atirar da janela. Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru, que foi expulso do fundão pelo casal, tiveram que segura-la.

Naruto: É doida?!? Que houve??? – Naruto acalmou a pobre garota que colocou as mãos no rosto afundando-se no banco.

Sakura: Sei lá, pergunta pra Karin ela deve saber... – Disse fraca respirando fundo.

Neji: Sakura?

Sakura: Hm... – Ambos se encararam por um segundo e olharam para os pés.

Tenten/Kankurou: _Êê casalzinho mal resolvido..._ – Sussurraram, mas estavam sentados lado a lado se olharam e deram risada.

Temari: Pelo menos o bebê chorão ajudou a segurá-la.

Shikamaru: Bebê chorão? – "Aff, que problemático..."

Temari: Eu tinha esquecido que você tava junto na viajem, ai me espantei quando vi você segurá-la!

Shikamaru: Hnf... Problemática...

Temari: É OQUEEE??? Ò.Ó

Itachi: Che...

Ino:...Gamos!

Naruto: YATTA!

Sasuke: Não grite na minha orelha, dobe! – Naruto abre a porta da van e tropeça, cai, levanta e sai correndo gritando e caindo. – Fui ignorado. ¬¬'

Hikari: Fodeu-se! – E sasuke saiu da van. Ignorando Hikari. – Filho da puta...

Itachi: Hei, também sou filho da mãe dele...

Hikari: Não, ele é adotado n.n – Perceberam que estavam sozinhos na van. Itachi desceu guardando a chave no bolso e foi em direção á quadra de vôlei, onde todos queriam esticar um pouco as pernas. Hikari foi atrás. Evitando maiores constrangimentos. Chegando na quadra, Itachi ficou de juiz porque não curtia muito vôlei, mas sabia todas as regras. Hikari, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru e Neji num time, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Tenten e... Gaara? Sim, ele jogava por uma aposta. Kankurou apostou 3 mangás yaoi dele com 3 de Gaara que ele perderia 3 bolas que viessem para ele. Pobre Kankurou... O Resto não jogo porque... Karin e Sai estavam se agarrando, Kankurou estava lendo pornografia, Hinata arrumando os quartos e Itachi apitando.

O jogo começou fraco, Naruto tinha que acordar Shikamaru toda hora e Ino quebrou uma unha u.ú'. Sakura tinha uma visão privilegiada da bunda de Sasuke... Deu pra perceber que não é fácil se concentrar. Fora que Gaara... Dava medo. Na metade do jogo Naruto foi pro lugar do levantador e Sasuke também. Ficaram se encarando um tempo quando... Bom, Ino tentou sacar por cima, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi acertar a cabeça de Naruto. Para não beijar Sasuke... De novo, se agarrou na rede ficando centímetros longes.

Sasuke: Ahn? O///O

Naruto: Arh! o/// 

Sakura: yaoi... O,.O

Ino: GOMEN NARUTO-KUN! XO

Naruto: Foi nada não... – Se afastou da rede e procurou que fizessem ponto logo para voltar á ponta.

Acabou o jogo. Naruto precisava usar o banheiro e todo mundo desanimou. E Kankurou perdeu três Mangás Hentais Yaoi.

Shikamaru: Oaah... Podemos dormir?

Temari: Que mané dormir! Nós vamos agora num restaurante porque é hora do almoço.

Shikamaru: Que problemática...

Temari: O QU-

Naruto: NÃO VÃO BRIGAR DE NOVO OU EU... OU EU SOCO O SASUKE!

Ino/Sakura: NÃOOO!!

Temari: Hunf... Nara, você teve sorte.

Naruto: Eu vou me arrumar n.n Aqui não ta tão frio...

Ino: Uh! Tem razão! Eu ia **assim** pro restaurante? AH!

Sakura: Eu não vi problema, mas já que você vai se trocar eu também me troco!

Resto: A gente segue a turma...

Em poucos segundos todos já estavam andando em direção ao restaurante. Naruto sempre foi fofo, agora estava um gato. Desde quando ele é tão bonito? Bom, pelo menos é o que Sasuke pensava. Naruto vestiu uma camisa social preta com detalhes laranjas (Oh variou de laranja com detalhes pretos á preto com detalhes laranja!) com dois botões abertos, dando uma vista privilegiada de seu peitoral definido (Uh suando). Uma calça jeans azul e um All Star laranja. Cabelos dourados soltos ao ar como sempre e olhos azuis vívidos completavam o charme do loirinho. Ah, não se esqueça dos fofos traços em cada bochecha. Lindo.

Naruto: Nee Sasuke, pode parar de olhar pra mim? n.n'

Sasuke: Eu não tava olhando...

Naruto: Tava sim!

Sasuke: Não tava!

Naruto: TAVA SIIM!

Sasuke: NÃO TAVAA!

Temari: AEE SEUS DOIS INÚTEIS, CALEM A BOCA!

Sasuke: ¬¬'' – "Não foi proposital... È que... Ele me deixa pirado ò.ó".

Naruto: Bem... Já chegamos n.n – Que mudança de humor... Naruto esperou todo o pessoal entrar para entrar logo em seguida. Todos se sentaram numa mesa beem grande. Assim, enquanto Sasuke respondia, entediado, perguntas, ou cantadas, vindas de Ino, Naruto tirou alguns segundos para observa-lo.

Secagem (x) On ( ) Off

Usava uma camisa social sem manga azul marinho, com três botões abertos. Já viu, né? Naruto corado perdido nos botões restantes da camisa de Sasuke. Baixou o olhar para a cintura. A calça jeans larga e preta, cintura baixa deixando sua cueca cinza escura á mostra. Certo relevo podia ser visto. Naruto estremeceu fechando os olhos. Que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles? Não, não... Estava errado... Porque?

Naruto: Aaahh! X.X

Sakura: Ah Naruto! Seu baka! Assusta-me! Que houve?

Naruto: Mimimi... Snif...

Todos: O.õ

Temari: Você é estranho.

Sasuke: ¬¬ -- Certo, Sasuke fingia que nem ouvia, mas na verdade... "Que será que houve? De repente fica triste... CARA, PORQUE SERÁ QUE EU ME IMPORTO?".

Naruto: Er... Karin?

Karin: Ah? – Se separa do beijo de Sai – Diga?

Naruto: Vo-você ama o Sai?

Karin: Amo, sempre amei em segredo n.n.

Sai: Não sabia... Arigatoo Naruto-kun n.n'.

Naruto: Mas... o que você sente... Exatamente?

Karin: XO Naruto ta apaixonado?

Sakura: Nem me contou!

Sasuke: "É o que??" – Sasuke podia ter virado a mesa, mas por Naruto? Controlou-se. Acabou por olha-los com o canto dos olhos.

Naruto: Eu to perguntando porque... Eu não sei se amo... Não é errado amar seja quem for, não é?

Karin: É, Naruto... Quando eu amo... Bom, quando eu penso na pessoa que eu amo eu me sinto... Sinto-me tão bem que eu poderia... Sei lá! Sinto um calor...

Sai: É muito difícil descrever... É e nós temos assuntos mais importantes... A tratar... – Puxou Karin de volta e recomeçaram os beijos. Sai realmente não perde tempo.

Naruto: Hum... – Parou e pensou. "Eu sinto isso quando eu penso..." Mentalizou Sasuke e sentiu a coloração das bochechas avermelhar-se. A face quente... Borboletas rodopiando no estomago, pernas tremendo, mãos suadas, garganta seca... – OH MEU DEUS! – gritou, concluindo o que não queria. ELE AMAVA SASUKE? Seu melhor amigo e inimigo de... Sempre?

Sasuke: Mas o que foi! Por Kami-sama pode calar a boca?

Naruto: Ah! Eu... Eu... – Olhou para os pés procurando palavras. Agora não conseguiria mais falar com o seu amigo. Eta dureza!

Tenten: Sasuke, você não sabe o que significa "amor"? – Até Tenten... A skatista, até ela sabia sobre o amor. Sasuke, Deus te crie!

Sasuke: Isso me enoja. – Disse com desgosto. Era com certeza, mentira. Sabia que amava... Sabia que amava, mas não admitia. Não admitia também que Naruto gostasse de **alguém** que não fosse... Arg!

Naruto: E-eu... Eu já volto... – Saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Gaara: Sasuke, você é um tremendo idiota.

Sasuke: Porque?

Neji: Até o introvertido que é o Gaara percebeu. Você é louco.

Sasuke: Perceber o que?

Sakura: Até a Ino deve ter percebido.

Ino: É... Hei!

Sasuke: Mas que diabos está acontecendo?

Ino: E eu até estou admitindo... Você é tão bonito... Snif...

Sasuke: Ò.Ó Alguém pode me dizer que PORRA está havendo? – Sasuke estava falando alto demais, acabou gritando o palavrão, todo o restaurante virou para olhá-lo de pé com as duas mãos na mesa, exaltado. Envergonhou-se e sentou-se novamente, emburrado. – me digam o que está havendo, sim? u//ú''

Shikamaru: Sasuke... Todo mundo sabe que o Naruto...

Sasuke: Até o Shikamaru?

Kankurou: Ele é inteligente... – Disse, agora se mantinha ativo na conversa.

Hinata: Sa-sasuke-san... O Na-Naruto-kun a-ama o melhor a-amigo dele...

Sasuke:... – olhou para baixo. Melhor amigo... Quem era? Era.. Ele disse, certa vez.

"_Naruto: Sasuke! Você sabia que você é meu melhor amigo? E único, também!"._

"_Sasuke: O que você espera que eu faça?"._

"_Naruto: Nada! Apenas fique sabendo..._".

Aquilo estava ficando estranho, mas por se tratar de Naruto, era no mínimo... Empolgante e curioso. Não... Sasuke não achava estranho. O amor não lhe enojava. De maneira nenhuma...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No banheiro...**

Naruto lavava seu rosto na pia, escorado na mesma com uma mão e ao mesmo tempo massageava os olhos com a outra.

Naruto: Legal, legal! Ótimo, ta tudo bem... Eu amo meu melhor amigo... E daí? Arrgghh!! Eu ainda fico louco.

???: Hein? Naruto-san?

Naruto: Haã? Lee!! Kami-sama... O que você ouviu?

Lee: Ah! Nada, eu estava com os fones! – Mostrou fones do mp3.

Naruto: Ah... Que susto... E ai, o que faz aqui?

Lee: Yoshi! Gai-sensei me trouxe aqui para aprender a cortar árvores! Não que eu seja lenhador, mas preciso ficar forte para meu taijutsu! – Lee fez a famosa pose "Nice-Guy" com seu sorrisão colgate.

Naruto: Ah... – Estava meio tristonho. Naruto nunca era tristonho...

Lee: O que houve, Naruto-san! Conte-me talvez eu possa ajudar!

Naruto: Na-não... Não é nada... Lee, com quem você esta?

Lee: Com o Kiba-san, o Shino-san e Riwa-san!

Naruto: Aonde??

Lee: Ali perto de uma estátua.

Naruto: Venha! Nossa mesa cabe mais quatro.

Lee: Sim! Levarei-os todos em cinco minutos com meu fogo da juventude! – E saiu correndo em busca dos três amigos.

Naruto: -gota- Vou voltar para a mesa. – Havia esfriado a cabeça e voltou para a mesa, um pouco menos nervoso.

Sakura: hei, Naruto! É impressão ou... O Lee...

Naruto: Sim, o Lee vai vir aqui... Espero não ter problemas...

Ino: Ter tem... Mas já que você foi educado... – Sasuke estava estranho, alguns olharam para ele como se esperando algo. Sasuke olhava constantemente para os pés, um pouco corado.

Naruto: Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Itachi: Acho... Que não. – Já eram acontecimentos demais por um dia. Neji olhou para Sasuke e depois olhou para o resto. – Esquecemos!

Hikari: Uia, é mesmo!

Ino: O que?

Neji: De pedir a comida u.ú'

Naruto: É mesmo! A comida!

Lee: Cheguei!

Todos da mesa: Konnichiwa Lee! Riwa! Kiba e Shino!

Todos em pé: Yo!

Kiba: Falam meu nome e do Shino como se fossemos uma pessoa só... Yo Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Y-yo... Kiba-san... Shino-san...

Todos sentaram-se sorridentes. O pessoal convidado da Ino acabou se acostumando, assim comendo felizes uma bela macarronada á molho branco.

Ino: E ae, a dona encrenca anda muito problemática?

Riwa: É claro, esperava o que? E eu só faço o que faço por causa do Lee. – Abe Riwa, uma linda menina de cabelos castanho-escuros, ondulados na altura dos ombros, olhos cor-de-mel e encrenqueira. Sincera até o pescoço e... Um pouco... Hum, barraqueira. A famosa "Dona Encrenca".

Naruto: E por que?

Riwa: Esse idiota! Ele empurrou a va**KIN**ha que puxou o meu cabelo na festa de noivado do meu tio u.ú. A doida saiu de trás e eu cai de cara no bolo.

Sakura: Ah...

Hikari: Meu... Já vi tudo -.-'

Riwa: I aew! A Karin 'ranjo namorado e eu não!

Karin:... – Beijando Sai.

Hinata: Eh... H-hehe...

Riwa: Hinatinha ta tão quietinha que eu nem te vi ai...

Neji: Melhor irmos para casa... Terminamos já de comer, amanhã nos encontramos... Hum... no lago.

Ino: Isso!

Itachi: Ah... La vamos nós...

Shikamaru: Que problemático...

Naruto: Yoshi! Lago! – Sentindo o olhar de Sasuke pousar ocasionalmente sobre si, sentou-se novamente, vermelho como uma pimenta.

Sakura: Que houve... Na... Ah! Deixa quieto. – Percebeu o problema rapidamente. Então, todos foram saindo do restaurante quando começou uma chuva brava. Já eram umas seis da tarde.

Naruto: AAHHH MERDA! – Corria de um lado para o outro... Sem rumo aparente.

Sasuke: CALMA DOBE! VAMOS ALI! – Apontou para um ponto de táxi vazio. Ali quase ninguém pegava táxi por ser tudo pertinho. Todos se apertaram ali do jeito que deu.

Naruto: Itai! Sa-sasuke... Meu pé! AI QUEM FOI O TARADO...? – Ainda se sentia nervoso perto de Sasuke. Nunca mais ficaria alegre perto do Sasuke, pelo jeito... Ou talvez... Ficaria.

Neji: Desculpe! Foi o Shikamaru... PARA DE DORMIR! – Neji tirava a mão de onde pensava ser a bunda de Naruto, mas foi desproposital.

Shikamaru: Heim? – Acordou de repente.

Sakura: QUM É QUE TÁ ME ENCHOCHANDO?

Neji: DESCULPE SAKURA!

Sakura: A-ah... É você... – Agora temos quatro pimentões e muitas velas.

Sai:...

Karin:... – Ambos molhados se agarrando no cantinho embaixo de uma árvore.

Certo, Quatro pimentões, dois apaixonados e muitas velas.

Sasuke: Aa! Um ônibus!

Naruto: Ha? PHEW ESTAMOS SALVOS! – Naruto saiu correndo e entrou no ônibus apressado.

Sasuke: ESPERA CACETAA! – Todos entraram também. Naruto fuçou os bolsos e pagou sua entrada e de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Toma. – Ele deu o dinheiro pro cobrador.

Cobrador: Não, obrigado. Ele já pagou – Apontou Naruto e Sasuke ficou cor de sangue. "Ah, baka... O que está fazendo? O.O"

Naruto, corado dos pés a cabeça, sentou-se no fundão e resolveu ficar observando a chuva cair. O ônibus estava **realmente** vazio. Sasuke rumou até lá e sentou-se ao lado do loiro, para seu azar... Ou sorte. Precisavam resolver isso, e precisavam resolver logo.

Sasuke: Naruto precisamos conversar.

Naruto: N-não acho que a gente deva conversar, sabe? Conversar o que? Quer dizer, você que sempre vivia reclamando que eu falo demais e tudo, ma-mas pra que conversar? A gente p-pode ficar muito bem sem conversar! Quer dizer... E eu não to conversando! – Naruto, quando ficava nervoso, falava mais que a boca. Gaguejava e tropeçava nas palavras

Sasuke: Naruto! Dobe, calma... – Colocou uma mão no ombro do loiro. Ele sentia o mesmo e todo mundo já sabia, esconder não da. Naruto corou pelo toque e virou-se para a janela, escondendo o rubor da face. – O-olha pra mim! – Sasuke estava tão envergonhado quanto ele, antes de falar qualquer coisa verificou o ônibus inteiro. Cada um nos seus assuntos.

Naruto: M-mas o que f-foi? – gaguejou tanto que na hora de virar-se bruscamente não imaginava que Sasuke estivesse tão perto... Tão perto... Tão ao seu alcance...

Sasuke: Naruto... – Se Naruto dissesse uma palavra ele não suportaria. O amava e o desejava. Não podia nem **queria** negar.

Naruto: Sa... Sasuke... – Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, roçando os lábios nos de Naruto e mordiscando os mesmos. –Ah... – Aquilo dava arrepios em Naruto. Somente Sasuke para saber o que o deixava pirado... Pirado.

Sasuke colou seus lábios nos de Naruto e tirou logo em seguida, mantendo a extrema proximidade e umedecendo os lábios do loiro.

Sasuke: Se você souber bem o que dizer... Eu posso continuar... – A sua mão já estava pousada na face corada de Naruto, que estava com os olhos fechados, querendo aquilo mais que tudo. A voz de Sasuke tão rouca e sexy... o desejo era a punição que teria por querer seu melhor amigo.

Naruto: Sa...su...ke... – Sussurrou com a voz falha. Sasuke ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado por seu amor... Tão loucamente querendo beija-lo e agarra-lo... Sorriu, agora não... Mas o faria. Ah se faria.

Sasuke: Agora não – Desviou seus lábios para a orelha do loiro, fazendo-o ter arrepios que corriam da nuca até os pés. – Mas tenho certeza que você sabe muito bem que você queria esse beijo... Desde de manhã...

Naruto: Sasuke... _Onegai_ – Naruto queria muito aquele beijo... Queria tanto!

Sasuke: Tenha paciência, mas saiba bem...

"_Eu te desejo"_

Sasuke largou Naruto e rumou para frente do ônibus. Maldito infame, gostoso... "Como ele consegue? Ah, agora eu fico com esse tico empinado e não posso reverter a situação... Só ele sabe me deixar assim! Sasuke! Ò.ó" – Naruto estava fulo da vida. Queria tanto aquele beijo... O ônibus parou. Levantou-se vagarosamente recuperando-se do choque mais gostoso de sua vida.

Desceram do ônibus e entraram na casa de campo de Ino. Todos foram para seus quartos, cansados. Ficaram lá e nem saíram para jantar. Jantar? Que jantar? Já eram 20:00 ninguém estava com saco pra jantar. A viajem e o passeio cansaram-nos muito.

À noite, certo loiro não conseguia acalma seu tuiuiui. Caminhou para a cozinha e bebeu um copo d'água nem imaginando que estava sendo observado.

As duas orbes negras acompanhavam a gotinha sapeca que escapou do canto de sua boca e agora percorria um caminho fixo em direção ao tórax bem definido de Naruto. O mesmo sem camiseta, apenas com uma calça moletom cinza. A gotinha demarcou um caminho até entrar pela calça, á lugares onde o par de olhos desejava acompanhar, mas seria perversão demais.

Naruto sentiu dois braços fortes abraçarem-no pela cintura e estremeceu, corando. Colocou o copo na mesa e fechou os olhos.

Sasuke: Eu disse que continuaria... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço em seguida. O loiro estremeceu novamente, mas queria mesmo era...

Naruto: Você me deve uma coisa...

Sasuke: O que?

Naruto: Isso... – Naruto virou de costas, sem se soltar do abraço, e colou seus lábios aos do moreno. Pediu passagem com a língua, que Sasuke deu sem nenhuma resistência. Sasuke parou o beijo, soltando-se do abraço e percorrendo com beijos o caminho por onde a gotinha safada e sortuda percorreu. Naruto deu gemidos baixinhos, impedindo Sasuke. – Acho que não... Estou pronto ainda.

Sasuke: Sou ka... – Sasuke baixou o olhar. Deveria esperar seu amado estar pronto para possuí-lo então.Naruto deu um selinho em Sasuke.

Naruto: Estou com sono... B-boa noite... – Naruto deu as costas e saiu, mas Sasuke parou-o segurando-o pelo pulso. Sussurrou em seu ouvido:

" _A gente se vê amanhã aqui, no mesmo horário..."_

Deu uma mordiscada na ponta da orelha, um beijo no pescoço e saiu. Naruto, depois de esfriar o tuiuiui, voltou ao seu quarto e passou uma noite muito ansiosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua.

Yeep teminei... Que show n.n Não teve lemon não bah! Talvez... Talvez tenha n.n

Naruto: QUEE???

Sasuke: QUEE... BOM! Hehehe...

Naruto: O///O!

Chega de embromation, bora pras reviews!

Uchiha Danii-chan:

Ta bom esse "mais que um selinho" pra você?

Espero que sim...

Hehehe xD

Beijos!

Sabaku no Karina:

GaaIno já vai se revelar, por enquanto meu yaoi preferido...

Logo logo todos vão mudar a opinião sobre NejiSaku! Vocês vão ver!

Tá ai, cap picante! Beijos

giza:

Saco né?

Justo na minha fic? T.T

Olha só, NejiSaku é estranho, mas aos poucos vocês se acostumam!

Um SasuNaru picante, quase lemon! Ae!

Que bom n.n Sai namorando!

Beijos!

Karol Caputo:

Nee Karol,

Nada de engraçado nem de mais a Liwa fez... Além de participar da minha fic como Encrenqueira...

Para de comentar da Luisa nas minhas fics Ò Ó

Beijo! Té!

**Posses!**

**Ino :** Uchiha Sabaku

**É isso, minna-san!**

**Personagens livres:**

**Sakura**

**Gaara**

**Lee (To reservando, se a Feh-chan não ler a fic eu libero)**

**Temari**

**Shikamaru**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Hinata**

**Sasuke, Naruto e Neji são meus uu**

**Beijos, minna, té a proxima!**


	4. Capítulo III Baile Making the ball

**Disclaimer: Hm... Naruto não me pertence, é óbvio, mas é meu melhor amigo n.n**

**Ukky: Deplorável, ser amiga de um desenho...**

**Kira: URSEI (cala a boca) SEU DIÁRIO INFELIZ E ANTI-SOCIAL!**

**Ukky com aura depressiva: Você é a única pessoa que eu vejo em 2 anos...**

**Kira: Ha Ha Ha! – Rindo com as mão na cintura.**

**Naruto: Perdi alguma coisa? – Resfriado**

**A**vi**sos**

To desanimada com a vida, obviamente que as únicas coisas que me motivam são:

As fics,

Naruto,

Meus amigos,

Meus animais,

Minha mãe e minha vó (O resto não ajuda ¬¬)

Isso só foi dito para alertar: **talvez demore um pouco a atualização das fics.**

**Casais: Todos (na medida do possível ó.ó).**

Ocasionais POVs 

Divirtam-se (Ao menos se vocês conseguirem eu fico feliz)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Baile de gala**

**Parte I – Making the ball**

Sakura aguardava ansiosamente Ino voltar de sabe-se lá onde com alguma novidade. Ela saiu dizendo apenas "Volto já com uma surpresa".

Deitada na grama, sentindo o vendo acaricias sua face calmamente. Fechou os olhos apenas sentindo. Uma coisa extremamente útil que aprendeu com Shikamaru. Sentir os problemas fluírem com a brisa. Deixa-los para trás e se acalmar. Estava muito confusa sobre seus sentimentos. Uma hora achava que, certamente, amava Sasuke. Aos poucos foi sentindo que era somente uma boba atração. E também achava que amava Neji como o seu melhor amigo... E agora tudo estava confuso.

Sakura: Ah... – Toda essa confusão podia resumir-se em uma palavra – merda.

E pra piorar a situação, a mais ou menos uma hora começou a sentir uma cólica e só Ino sabia onde estavam os remédios. Agora estaria quase insuportável se ela não estivesse relaxada.

Ino: Sakura-chan! – chamou a loira, animada.

Sakura: Hmmg... – Uma tentativa de resposta ou um fracasso frustrado. Saiu mais como um grunhido.

Ino: Que é isso? Esperava uma resposta mais animada!

Sakura: Co... li... ca... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer. A única palavra dita inteira até agora foi "merda".

Ino: ah... Coitada! Vem! – Puxou Sakura fazendo um tremendo mal, a garota quase tombou novamente. Ino caminhou com ela até a dispensa, lá tinha um armário para comida e outro para remédios. Tirou um vidro de Atroveran e deu para Sakura.

Sakura: Espero que eu melhore...

Ino: E eu espero mesmo que você melhore muito, porque hoje á noite temos um baile de gala!

Sakura: Ba-baile? Foi por isso que você mandou trazer roupa de gala?

Ino: Obviamente... Eu fui agora reservar nossa mesa.

Sakura: Ah... Você foi fazer isso... Legal n.n Mas, hoje a gente não ia pro lago?

Ino; Vou ligar pro Lee...

Sakura: 'Cê tem o telefone dele?

Ino: Querida... Eu tenho o telefone de todo mundo n.n Mas eu vou ligar é pra Riwa... – Pega o celular e disca um número, aparecendo o nome "Riwa" na tela.

"Tuuu".

"Tuuu".

"Mochi mochi?".

Ino: Riwa?

"É eu! Oie Ino, tudo bem?".

Ino: Tudo... Riwa, não vai da pra i no lago hoje porque tem um baile na cidade...

"É, eu to sabendo... Eu já ia te ligar... A gente também vai!".

Ino: Ah, certo! A gente se ve la e nós nos encontramos no lago do parque amanhã.

"Ta certo, beijo. Ja ne!".

Ino: Ja.

Sakura: Ufa... Hehe ta passando a cólica.

Ino: Já esta melhorando? Que bom! Vou avisar os outros... São... Ah! Cacetaa! FALTAM TRÊS HORAS PRO BAILEE! – Gritou Ino alarmando Sakura e chamando atenção do resto do pessoal do sítio. Sakura nem esperou para contar a notícia para todos, saiu correndo para seu quarto se arrumar.

Começou a fuçar suas coisas á procura de seu vestido. Era um lindo vestido que foi de sua mãe. Esta o usou em seu baile debutante. Claro que Sakura teria um novo no seu, mas sua mãe lhe deu de recordação e também porque era muito bonito.

Dentro de cinco minutos ouviu alguns agudos que ela já esperada.

TRÊS HORAAASSS???????? – ouviu todas as meninas gritarem de fora do quarto que nem aceso estava, já que não tinha tempo. Espera. Estava procurando e luzes apagadas? Apertou o interruptor encontrando seu vestido pendurado dentro de uma capa preta no mancebo do quarto.

Sakura: u.ú'' Mereço... – Correu até o vestido, sentindo a cólica acabando aos poucos. Tirou o vestido da capa preta. Deixou-o em cima da cama e correu para o banheiro (N.A: Ahaha! Não vou falar como é ainda...).

Ligou o chuveiro, vendo a água quente fazer barulho ao chocar-se com o piso frio do Box. Vapor quente começou a subir. Despiu-se rapidamente, tão rapidamente quanto chegou ao seu quarto e entrou debaixo do chuveiro sem se importar com a temperatura.

Ino e as outras meninas faziam o mesmo.

Em outro sítio, um pouco menor, sítio que abrigava Maito Gai e Rock Lee. Estes com seus convidados também compareceriam ao baile. Riwa estava tão agoniada quanto às meninas do sítio de Ino. Kiba e Shino estavam mais calmos. Eles não têm cabelo comprido pra tratar -.-'. Já Rock Lee estava um pouco agoniado. Ele não era muito bonito... Talvez não ficasse bonito de veste de gala... Não importava! Desde que estivesse entre amigos. Sorriu então, se livrando da agonia e foi se arrumar.

Shikamaru's POV 

Meninas... São problemáticas.

Eu acho essa agonia toda muito anormal. Engraçado, elas esquecem que tem homens na casa quando a situação é essa.

-.-'' Todas elas são iguais. E estão bloqueando meu caminho. Estou a ponto de ter uma hemorragia nasal, explico porque.

Meninas passam correndo pelo corredor de sutiã e calcinha, às vezes até de toalha.

Explicado?

As vezes gritando coisas como "EMPRESTA O LÁPIS DE OLHO!". Existia lápis pro olho? "ACABO MEU PERFUME, WAA! ME EMPRESTA!". Legal, onde elas gastam tanto perfume? "MINHA CHAPINHA QUEBROU TT.TT". Chapinha? Sabia que aquele cabelo da Ino não era natural liso. "PRECISO DE UM BABY LEESE AGORA!". Até a Temari? Certo, o mundo está girando ao contrário.

Não da pra passar... Se os caras virem isso eles vão pirar... Saí do corredor das meninas, fechando a porta em seguida e dei a volta, entrando no meu quarto. Gente problemática...

Normal POV 

Sakura terminou seu banho saindo às pressas do banheiro, enxugando o cabelo ás pressas, também.

Hurry up, Sakura! (Apresse-se, pra quem não sabe -.-')

Sakura: PRECISO DE UM SECADOR! – Gritou do quarto, abrindo a porta e correndo pro quarto de Ino, ainda de toalha. – INO! O SECADOR!

Ino: EM CIMA DA CAMA! – gritou colocando o sutiã. Sakura pegou o secador e correu pro seu quarto. Fechou a porta e secou-se colocando as roupas íntimas e parando em frente ao espelho, ligando o secador na parede e começando o dilema...

Sakura: NÃO TEM TEMPO! ALGUÉM TEM UMA WATER DRY TURMALINE? – Gritou abrindo a porta, Este objeto minucioso era uma chapinha especial que secava e alisava ao mesmo tempo.

Tenten: EU! - Gritou estendendo a chapinha pela porta do quarto. Sakura pegou da mão da garota e levou para seu quarto, sem se preocupar com a porta. Todas as portas estavam abertas menos á do corredor, já que esse era um corredor só das meninas. Ligou a chapinha na tomada e começou o processo bem mais rápido. Secou o cabelo todo, com certo alívio já que se adiantou uma hora. Agora só tinha duas horas para se arrumar... Ou melhor, uma e meia, porque tinham que sair com certa antecedência. Pegou o vestido com cautela e vestiu, encarando-se no espelho.

Era um vestido branco onde as mangas eram de seda, de pontas arredondadas e bem leves, como um véu. Deixavam deu colo pequeno e feminino já que as mangas não chegavam a cobrir os ombros. Na parte da frente era trabalhado com vários detalhes, mas só na largura do busto. Era de cetim branco o resto. Havia duas faixas bem finas de seda prateadas amarradas na cintura. Justo no colo e abrindo-se harmoniosamente da cintura para baixo. Luvas de seda prateada cobrindo outra camada de cetim branca, com uma "pulseira" preta prendendo o pulso deixando a luva cair suavemente sobre a pequena parte que a luva chegava a cobrir o braço. Cabelos soltos, uma presilha de libélula prateada com partes de cristal prendia a franja para o lado direito. Uma gargantilha preta bem fina com uma lua de cristal ao lado direito. Nos pés um sapato estilo boneca branco com alguns detalhes prateados. Passou maquiagem leve, um lápis preto bem leve nos olhos e um brilho labial um pouco mais rosado que seus lábios, odiava parecer uma perua. Olhou-se duas vezes e saiu do quarto para entrar no quarto de Ino. A garota estava distraída, passando maquiagem. Quando deu uma pequena olhadela em Sakura e voltou á olhar o espelho parou de passar maquiagem. Virou-se e encarou Sakura novamente.

Ino: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH QUE LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Ino gritou á todo pulmão, chamando atenção das outras garotas que vieram ver o que era lindo, porque do jeito que Ino era convencida talvez estivesse olhando pro espelho e falando que ela própria era linda.

Garotas: AAAAHHHHH!! QUE LINDAAAAA!! – Gritaram em uníssono as recém-chegadas. Sakura ficou vermelha e sem jeito.

Sakura: Não digam isso... AH? – Sakura olhou para Hinata que apareceu tímida atrás das meninas. Todas olharam-na (Detalhe: Todas estão de short e camiseta, j´que estavam arrumando os cabelos e passando maquiagem). Esta usava um vestido tomara-que-caia justo no colo, num cetim prateado com detalhes florais brancos. Detalhes azuis recobriam a borda de cima, descendo em duas tiras diagonais num tecido de renda até chegarem á cintura baixa, onde toda a saia do vestido era naquele mesmo tecido azul. Com uma camada de cetim prateada por baixo. Dois braceletes, um em cada braço, brancos com detalhes de diamante. Nos pés um sapato de salto baixo, prateado. Os cabelos (aqui ela tem cabelo cumprido n.n) presos num coque com dois cachos caindo de cada lado da face, gloss e lápis de olho na parte de baixo do olho, apenas o essencial, Hinata não se produzia muito. Mantinha as mãos juntas, fazendo gestos nervosos como bater os dedos e enrolar um no outro. Mantinha a cabeça baixa um pouco corada.

Garotas: QUE HIMEEEEE!!! LINDAAA!

Hinata: Na-na... Não é p-pra tanto... – Hinata sorriu, encabulada.

Sakura: Vamos descer eu e você, Hina-hime-chan! Esperamos que vocês fiquem prontas logo! – Disse Sakura, sorridente puxando Hinata pela mão. Abriu a porta que dava para uma escadaria e espiou lá para baixo. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru estavam prontos, conversando sobre qualquer bobagem. Sakura estancou no lugar. Estava nervosa por demasiado. E se eles não gostarem? E SE ELES Á VAIASEM? CHAMASSEM-NA DE FEIA?

Sakura: Hinata-chan... Eu to nervosa u///u.

Hinata: Ca-calma... Vamos de-descer de va-vagar. Di-discretamente... Nó-nós saímos e esperamos n-no jardim (Da muito trabalho escrever assim u.ú).

Sakura: Sim... Vamos... – Sakura engoliu seco e pisou na escada. Desceu um... Dois... Três... Quatro... Estava quase lá...

Naruto: É, se eu não beber mais de quatro copos eu não fico bêbado. – Sakura não conseguiu evitar, começou a rir. Naruto bebia uma latinha de cerveja e já começava a gritar! Os garotos olharam-na com dúvida, sentindo o queixo cair logo em seguida. As duas estavam maravilhosas.

Shikamaru: Então é isso que vocês tanto gritam? Deve dar muito trabalho...

Sakura: Por favor, não olhem pra mim! – Exclamou, nervosa. Desceu os outros degraus sendo seguida por Uma Hinata nervosa.

Hinata: N-Nem p-para mim... – Quase tão rápida quanto Sakura e mais vermelha que a mesma. Saíram para o jardim, deixando os meninos com cara de taxo.

Shikamaru vestia uma camisa social verde-escura onde as mangas estavam arregaçadas, três botões abertos, uma calça social preta e sapatos pretos. Os cabelos presos no seu habitual rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Neji estava com um terno preto aberto com as mangas arregaçadas, a camisa social branca por baixo. Calças pretas sociais e um sapato preto.

Naruto estava com uma camisa social preta com detalhes laranjas. Uma calça social preta e sapatos pretos. Os três primeiros botões abertos.

Sasuke com uma camisa social preta, uma calça social azul-marinho e sapatos pretos. Dois primeiros botões abertos.

Todos... LINDOS! Se bobeasse ali mais um tempo começaria a babar nos "três primeiros botões".

Temari: gente, que lindos! – Ouviu-se Temari seguida de várias garotas Com coraçõesinhos nos olhos. Olhando fixamente para os meninos e seus "três botões".

Temari usava Um vestido de cor perolada, frente única, com a curva de seus seios á mostra, um cordão trespassava de uma manga para a outra como se fosse um cadarço de tênis (entenderam?) se fechando em "V" até abaixo do busto, terminando num singelo lacinho. Justo no colo e expandindo-se da cintura baixa em diante. Dois cordões amarravam-se em volta dos braços, dando início á uma manga de seda que caia até os cotovelos. Criando assim uma manga. Sapatos pretos, um colar preto com um pingente de anjo negro, os cabelos soltos com as pontas encaracoladas. Olhos verde-escuros delineados por um lápis preto e uma fraca sombra dourada.

Ino usava um vestido preto tomara-que-caia com detalhes prateados como se fossem pontas de uma estrela, da ponta esquerda da demarcação da cintura até a borda de cima. Seda e cetim pretos com certo brilho abriam-se harmoniosamente do ponto onde saiam as "pontas de estrela" ás laterais. No cetim preto, vários detalhes prateados. Aquele vestido realmente deve ter sido caro. Sapatos prateados, cabelos soltos e lisos, sombra cinza-escura bem leve com um lápis contornando seus belos olhos azuis. Um cordão prateado com um pingente de flor branco com detalhes de cristal (A Ino é rica, lembram?).

Karin usava um vestido verde-claro tomara-que-caia, que descia até uma ponta da cintura traçando uma linha diagonal até um pouco acima da metade da coxa, dando espaço para a saia preta do vestido de cetim cair harmoniosamente. Vários detalhes pretos de flores em relevo pelo busto, colo e estomago. Luvas pretas, curtas. Botas de salto fino de camurça pretos. Uma menina de 13 anos já sabe se produzir. Cabelos presos em um coque bem chique com vários cachos caindo até as laterais do rosto. Lápis preto, gloss fraco e um pouco de blush nas bochechas. Uma gargantilha preta e tadá! Karin.

Tenten trajava um tomara-que-caia vermelho, com detalhes florais em um tom de vermelho mais claro e transparente no meio do busto até a cintura, onde o tecido se repuxava mais, duas metades se dividiam abrindo a saia do vestido harmoniosamente, mostrando um vermelho bem mais escuro num cetim leve. Colado no busto e leve na saia. Luvas pretas, um colar preto de ônix, cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques laterais bem feitos, porém deixando o cabelo comprido cair, formando "quase" marias-chiquinhas encaracoladas até as costas. Sapatos vermelho-escuros da cor do cetim, lápis preto no olhos.

Hikari (Enfim a ultima! -.-') usava um vestido azul-claro no busto de mangas de seda, assim como Temari, até os cotovelos. O vestido deixava á mostra costas alvas até a metade. Da cintura para baixo, uma saia harmoniosa se abria num tom azul-roial, Luvas da cor da saia curtas. Sandálias azuis de salto-alto, enroscando-se até os joelhos onde terminavam num lacinho infantil. Cabelos negros soltos até a metade das costas, um pouco ondulados nas pontas. Olhos castanho-claros delineados por um lápis preto bem leve, pele alva um pouco corada pelo blush nas bochechas, uma presilha azul e prata prendia duas mechas do seu cabelo na parte de trás do mesmo, no meio. Um véu azul-roial envolvia seus braços, passando por trás e envolvendo o outro (entenderam, né?).

Enfim, todas lindas (demoro, mas consegui n.n).

Desceram fazendo Shikamaru erguer as sobrancelhas. Fala aí, Shikamaru. A correria valeu a pena, não acha?

Shikamaru: Glup – Engoliu seco vendo temari descer as escadas como uma princesa. A sua atenção se voltava basicamente para ela.

Logo depois das meninas descerem com estilo, os meninos que restaram apareceram de uma porta, onde o corredor dos meninos ficava.

Gaara usava uma camisa vermelha escura social, uma calça preta e sapatos pretos (bem mais simples n.n)

Kankurou igual á Gaara, mas sua camisa era azul.

Sai usava uma camisa cinza, social, de mangas longas arregaçadas, calça preta jeans, um pouco mais informal que os outros. Um casaco, lê-se terno, preto nas mãos e um sapato social preto.

E Itachi, por fim, usava um terno preto, com as mãos no bolso, uma camisa social marrom com cinco botões abertos (ousado º¬º) deixando seu tórax bem trabalhado exposto. Uma calça social preta e o sapato social preto.

Todos prontos se dividiam em duplas ou trios para papear um minuto.

Neji saiu da casa encontrando Sakura e Hinata no jardim.

Neji: As outras já desceram. – Avisou, assustando as meninas.

Sakura: Ah... Hum... Ok... Certo... – O perfume de Neji estava embriagante, parecia que estavam drogando Sakura, mas isso por que o perfume vinha do **Neji**.

Hinata: C-certo... E-Eu vou entrar. – Hinata, espertinha, odeia segurar vela, então entrou em casa o mais depressa possível.

Neji: V-Você está linda... ¬///¬ – Comentou, envergonhado.

Sakura: A-Arigato... Você também... u////u

Neji: Eh... Arigato... – Dialogo entre esses dois é difícil, mas antes era tão fácil como contar Um, Dois, Três.

Ino: Ô CASAL MAL RESOLVIDO! ESTAMOS SAINDO!

Neji e Sakura em uníssono: NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL! Ò///Ó

Ino: Sei... – Ino comentou irônica – Vamos logo!

Neji: É melhor irmos...

Sakura: Eh... Claro... – Acho que injetaram maconha na coitada i.i.

Assim todos se acomodaram na van, com protestos do tipo "VAI AMASSAR MEU VESTIDO, SEU IGNORIO!" Das meninas e um pedido de Karin: "Sem amassos hoje, Sai, onegai... Demorou tanto pra desamassar n.n".

Assim saíram em direção ao baile de gala, exatamente ás 7:30 PM.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

A parte um ficou curta porque é só a introdução do baile.

"Making de Ball", significa Fazendo o Baile. É porque estão se arrumando n.n

Agora, respondendo á reviews.

Claki:

Primeira Review \o/

Ok, o Gaara é seu!

- Entrega Gaara com a garrafa de areia em forma de cainha e um pacote de biscoitos –

Cuida bem dele, viu ;D

SakuGaa?

Eu num consigo acostumar...

Vai ser SakuNeji mesmo...

Beijos!

giza:

Ah... se você diz n.n

Se você fizer, acho que fica legal o desenho... Eu mesma ja fiz um monte n.n

O Sasu-chan e o Neji-kun não são tão certinhos assim não...

Sasuke: Claro que não, ta pensando que eu sô um Nerd?

Kira: Você não... Quanto ao Neji eu tenho minhas suspeitas...

Neji: Obrigado pela parte que me toca ¬¬

Beijos o/

Uchiha Danii-chan:

Ixi...

Gomen... O Itachi-kun é da Karol-chan...

Gomen, gomen x.x

Tem tantos outros livres D

Naruto: EU NÃO VOU PERDER MINHA VIORGINDADE AINDAA XP

Sasuke: ta bom, ta certo, já entendi O.O

É isso! Beijos!

Pandora Potter-jm:

Brigada por acompanhar a fic n.n

Gaara: Gomen, já tenho dona. u.ú

É, todo mundo quer o Gaara... Ele é tão fofoo!!

Gaara: ¬////¬

Beijos!

Uchiha Sabaku:

Nhaa... O gaara já tem dona n.n

Gaara: Todo mundo me quer...

Kira: Você é lindo, quer o que? ATÉ EU QUERIA FICAR COM VOCÊ, MAS AI NÃO É JUSTO TT.TT

Gaara: Calma O.O

É isso, Brigada por ler a fic!

Beijos!

**ENTÃO! Minna-san, esse é o começo do Baile que decidirá o destino amoroso de todos, daqui para frente! Depois do baile terá um passeio Pro lago depois um pro zoológico. Depois verei o que farei, talvez uma escalada.**

**É isso,**

**Ja ne!**

**Att,**

**Hajime Kirane.**


	5. Capítulo IV Baile parte II

Todos, ansiosos, entravam no salão, decorado com muito cristal, muito ouro e... Bom, o teto tinha desenhos da noite, como se simbolizasse o céu lá fora. Velas iluminavam o local fracamente, apenas para dar ambiente para um clima romântico, carpete azul escuro e paredes negras em conjunto com os objetos de luz própria de cristal davam a impressão de estarem no céu estrelado, com certeza, só Ino poderia financiar mesmo.

As garotas, animadas, sentaram-se rapidamente, esperando a musica começar e os rapazes ás chamarem para dançar.

Mas só porque era mesmo um...

**Baile de gala – parte II**

**Minha maneira de estragar uma confissão**

As meninas, todas sentadas nas cadeiras de cristal bem trabalhadas que... Ninguém realmente estava dando muita bola.

Os únicos cristais que Sakura queria ver eram os olhos de um certo Hyuuga.

Que só queria mesmo saber era de conversar com os amigos.

Sakura: "Boiola... porque não os chama logo pra dançar? Teria mais sucesso." – Pensou, resmungando palavras sem sentido. Naruto passou por ela e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

Sakura: Se for me convidar, nem tenta.

Naruto: Não... Não... Tenho outros planos... Talvez aquela gatinha ali que você estava olhando... Pera! É o Neji... – Disse irônico. Sakura rolou os olhos.

Sakura: Não estava olhando não. – Cruzou as pernas.

Naruto: Estava sim – cruzou os braços.

Sakura: Ok... Estava mesmo... Desisto. – Disse desabando na cadeira.

Naruto: Calmaa!! Levanta, senta direito!

Sakura: Eu to bem, vou me recuperar T.T

Naruto: Mas, Sakura...

Sakura: Tô bem!

Naruto: ok! To caindo fora! – Naruto deslizou para longe de Sakura, onde começou a azarar menininhas desavisadas, que suspiraram mais de uma vez pelos belos olhos azuis do loiro. Porém este já estava sendo observado, e o par de olhos não gostava do que via.

Sasuke: Dobe... – Suspirou Sasuke, virando-se para as bebidas e tomando um gole grande. – Gah, idiota! – Disse sentindo o efeito quente da bebida.

Naruto: Quem? Quem é idiota? - Sasuke levou um susto tão grande que caiu sentado na cadeira.

Sasuke: Droga... Você, claro.

Naruto: Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez?

Sasuke: Você... Você...

Naruto: Eu... Eu?

Sasuke: Ah. Naruto, você sabe que eu...

Naruto: Sei sim... Só estava te testando. – Naruto abriu um sorriso sacana e Sasuke sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa.

Sasuke: Narutoo grrr...

Naruto: hahaha!

Sasuke: Vem cá! – Sasuke puxou o menor pelo pulso até o jardim iluminado fracamente.

Naruto: Que foi? Você não tem senso de humor!

Sasuke: Não.me.provoque! – Disse entre dentes, pressionando Naruto contra uma estátua.

Naruto: Não, não... Sasuke aqui entre as estátuas não! – Caçoou Naruto.

Sasuke: Para, Naruto!

Naruto: Oras, seu bobo. – Naruto deu um selinho em Sasuke, sem saber que alguém os observava. – Você sabe que eu não faria nada com ninguém, fora você. – A pessoa saiu correndo e logo voltou acompanhada.

Sasuke: Então, me lembra á quem você ama.

Naruto: Eu sou livre, qualé... – Naruto estava começando a irritar Sasuke (Vamos sacanear o Sasukeee \o/).

Sasuke: Na-ru-to!

Naruto: Ok desisto... Eu amo... Bléh... O Sasuke.

Sasuke: O Sasuke? – Sasuke capturou os lábios do loiro. As línguas já dançavam entrelaçadas, quando ouviram dois gritinhos. Abriram os olhos, assustados, e olharam para o lado.

Sakura/Temari: Lindo -

Naruto/Sasuke: Ah, você viram?

Sakura/Temari: Gaahh... Continuem Onegaai! n,.n

N/S: O/////////O

S/T: n.n

N/S: Glup...O////////O – Saem de fininho.

S/T: Nós os perdemos T.T

Temari: Vamos deixá-los com a devida privacidade que merecem.

Sakura: Certo...

Temari: Vamos voltar para a festa, hime. Tem um certo Hyuuga que deve estar louco para te convidar.

Sakura: Não fala merda, Temari.

Temari: Eu só falo a verdade. – E assim, saiu para perto das outras meninas. Sakura virou-se tristemente para o jardim. Onde o Hyuuga veria alguma coisa nela? De grande só tinha a testa. A pele era branca demais. O cabelo anormalmente rosa...

Sakura: Que saco! Maldito o dia fatídico que eu resolvi gostar desse merda...

Sakura sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro... Uma mão quente e acolhedora... Ela conheceria aquele toque em qualquer lugar. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

Neji: Se precisar desabafar...

Sakura: Não, não com você.

Neji: "Que aconteceu? Será que ela...?" Sakura...

Sakura: Que foi?

Neji: Vem caminhar comigo. – Neji não deu espaço para a rosada retrucar e já estava caminhando com ela pelo labirinto de paredes baixas, no jardim. Aos poucos não ouviam mais a música lenta que tocava no salão.

Sakura: Neji, o que...?

Neji: Agora, Sakura, dança comigo?

Sakura: Agora que não tem mais música?

Neji: Exatamente.

Sakura: Mas... Neji você é estranho.

Neji: Sim... Estranho. – Sakura olhou para a mão estendida de Neji e suspirou. Colocou sua mão sobre a do garoto, que a puxou para perto, pousando uma mão sobre a cintura da garota, que corou com o ato. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do alto rapaz, que a guiou com o som da musica inexistente.

Dançavam ao som da água que corria na fonte de cristal...

Dançavam aos sons das aves noturnas...

Dançavam ao som do vento que uivava...

Sakura começava a entender o que Neji estava querendo dizer.

Sakura: Neji...

Neji: Sakura, naquele dia... Na van... Eu não beijei porque fui obrigado.

Sakura:...!

Neji: E sim porque eu queria.

Sakura: Neji... Agora eu to confusa... Eu achava que você era meu amigo, mas agora eu sinto outra coisa. Primeiro eu achei que gostava do Sasuke, dai eu percebi que ficava feliz ao vê-lo com Naruto, então aconteceu o beijo, dai eu fiquei confusa, agora eu...

Neji: Shii... – Neji tirou a mão da cintura da menina e colocou sobre os lábios rosados da mesma. – Você ainda não percebeu, não é?

Sakura: Neji esqueceu que eu sou desligada? Se um alien pousar na minha frente eu vou perceber só depois que ele for embora -.-''

Neji não segurou a risada e acabou cortando todo o clima romântico.

Sakura: Ah, qualé! Eu sei que sou burrinha, mas você não melhora minha auto-estima. Rindo da minha capacidade mental T.T

Neji: Ah, para tudo! Eu não estava rindo da sua capacidade mental.

Sakura: Então você lembrou de uma piada e começou a rir, foi isso? – Ironizou Sakura, essa era a desculpa de Neji todas a vezes que ria em horas inapropriadas.

Neji: Não, dessa vez não.

Sakura: Então do que estava rindo?

Neji: Eu estava rindo da sua capacidade de me fazer ficar desconcentrado até na hora de uma confissão. Sua sem graça! – Neji deu um peteleco na testa da menor.

Sakura: Itee T.T

Neji: Agora, voltando ao assunto, vou falar de uma maneira bem clara para que você entenda. – Neji colocou Sakura sobre a fonte. De modo que ela precisasse se apoiar nele para não cair na fonte.

Sakura: Hyuuga Neji, se você me derrubar eu vou ficar tão brava, mas tão brava qu...

Neji: Sakura, feche a boca e escute. Você quer namorar comigo.

Sakura: Hã?

Neji: Eu fui claro, droga! É impossível que você não tenha entendido.

Sakura: Não... Eu entendi sim, mas porque logo eu?

Neji: Tem tantas garotas mais bonitas que você no mundo, mas eu escolhi você porque você e mais especial que todas elas juntas.

Sakura: Neji... Estou tão emocionada! – Fingindo choro.

Neji: Não, Sakura, eu não vou te botar no clube de teatro com isso ¬¬.

Sakura: Anhé? Ta bom, então eu aceito o pedido.

Neji: Mas aquilo foi uma afirmação.

Sakura: ¬¬

Neji: E aqui vai outra: Eu quero namorar você. Então estamos namorando.

Sakura: Se você diz... Ta dit... – neji calou a tagarela com um beijo. Um beijo calmo e sereno, como o da van, mas dessa vez sem pressão, o faziam por vontade própria.

Ino: Uhuu!! – Ouviram o som de palmas. Soltaram-se e encararam os amigos que sorriam (alguns se mantinham indiferentes) incentivando o casal. – Até que enfim, caralho!

Hinata: I-Ino!

Ino: Ah, desculpe, Hin!

Temari: O Casal mal resolvido se resolveu!

Hikari: Vamos voltar lá pra dentro? Ta frio aqui! – Hikari e as meninas estavam de vestidos finos e decotados, ou seja, os meninos de smoking nem ligavam para a brisa que batia, mas para as meninas era capaz de pegarem um resfriado.

Naruto (?): Ano sa! Vamos lá pra dentro! Temos que encontrar o sobrancelhudo e o pessoal.

Todos – Sasuke (em uníssono): DE ONDE VOCÊ SAIU?

Naruto: Da... Barriga da mamãe? 8D

Todos incluindo Sasuke: ¬¬''

Naruto: Vaaamos! Vamos minna!! – E saiu correndo como uma criança... Boba?

Todos suspiraram e saíram atrás do loiro.

**Cooontinua!**

Eu to muitíssimo ocupada para responder reviews, satisfeitos? Então no próximo capítulo eu repondo tudo o que eu não respondi.

Sakura: AAFF!

Kira: ¬¬'

Sasuke: u.u

Naruto: Ü

As fics do baile têm mais de duas partes, ta? Provavelmente eu encaixarei todos os casais nessa do baile (não que eles se resolvam assim, ok?).

Outra coisa.

Conheço muita gente que adora GaaLee, então eu quero botar uma pergunta no ar:

GaaLee

Ou

GaaIno?

Resolvam-se!

**Matta ne, Minna-san.**


	6. Capítulo VI Baile parte III final

**(Antes de começar, só um aviso. Odeio mudar as coisas [Não, eu não sei planejar o\ Mas virou GaaLee, ShinoHina, KibaIno e a Riwa... Hm, vou acrescentar mais três pessoas á fic, duas vocês já conhecem e uma não!)**

Dentro do salão bem decorado, meninas felizes e saltitantes dançavam, mal esperando que um homem (?) estava á postos para canta-las de uma vez e esse homem era... Hum... Distinto entre os outros.

**Baile de gala – parte III (final)**

"**Suki", a palavra da vez.**

Aquele homem (Ehoaihsoai) de sobrancelhas grossas, smoking preto, blusa verde de abotoar por dentro, calças sociais e cabelos de tigela. Ele mesmo, rock Lee. O Galã que mais leva fora.

-Yoshii! Chegamos! – Sim, ele e mais a sua turminha do balacobaco 8D

Riwa, a dona dos olhos cor-de-mel estava ali, diferente dos outros dias ela não se atreveu á se vestir feito moleque para vir ao baile (quem a conhece de verdade nega tudo o que eu digo aqui \o\). Um vestido rosa claro, a primeira camada da saia em um tom rosa mais claro e a segunda, de seda, rosa escuro quase transparente. Mangas na altura dos ombros, também de seda transparente, rosa escuro. Bem justo no busto e na barriga, mais solto na saia. Sandálias rosas de amarrar envolta da perna, jóias foram dispensadas, apenas um par de brincos prateados. Os cabelos bem presos em um coque no topo da cabeça, com duas mechas soltas em cada lado do rosto, onduladas e bem finas. Maquiagem leve, lápis de olho na parte de baixo do olho, um pouco de sombra rosa fraca e já que odiava batom ela apenas passou um gloss. (Kami-sama me deu paciência divina pra ficar escrevendo essas descrições o/).

-Yep... E Lee... Melhor você parar com as cantadas, ninguém merece essa vergonha... – Disse Riwa coçando atrás da cabeça.

-Se me perguntarem se eu te conheço... Eu vou negar totalmente. – Disse Kiba. Cabelos castanhos despenteados, camiseta social cinza com as mangas arriadas, calça preta, sapatos pretos e... Por incrível que pareça, uma colônia masculina muito boa que escondeu o cheiro de cachorro (super-colonia!).

-Hm. – Shino apenas resmungou. Não era muito de festejar... Na verdade, preferia caçar borboletas n.n. Usava um smoking aberto preto, uma camiseta social preta por baixo, calças sociais e sapatos pretos bem polidos. – Eu vou esperar lá fora.

-Ah sim, claro ¬¬' – Riwa puxou os dois resmungões para dentro da festa já que Lee correu para dentro, tentando conseguir dançar com pelo menos uma garota.

--

--

-Olha lá! – Gritou Naruto de repente. – Kejimayu chegou! – exclamou empurrando todo mundo e correndo feito um doido.

-Naruto, espera! – Sasuke saiu atrás.

-Ai Deus, o amor é lindo... – Disseram Temari e Karin.

-Melhor não ficarmos aqui no meio, parados... "Ta parecendo arrastão u.u'" – Disse Gaara, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e saindo devagar. O povão foi atrás (Tá bom que eu ia citar cada nominho ¬¬).

-Hey! Riwa! Você parece uma menina hoje! – Exclamou Naruto chegando perto deles, após dar berros que pareciam com saudações para Lee.

-ÒÓ Tem noção de com quem está falando idiota?

-Tenho n.n

-ÒÓ

-n.n

-ÒÓ

-n.n

-Ta, cansei u.u

-Riwa – Chamou Lee – Dança comigo por favor?

-Não.

-Ah... buéém ninguém me amaaa! – Lee ficou encolhido no cantinho com uma aura depressiva enevoada e fantasmagórica. – vou virar Emo (N/A: Nada contra u.u) T.T

-Nem assim ficaria bonito – Comentou Gaara que havia acabado de chegar.

-¬¬' – A Nuvem fantasmagórica despenca em sua cabeça. – Pelo jeito hoje em dia só o que importa é a aparência... MAS! ALGUM DIA ALGUÉM VAI ME AMAR! PODE TER CERTEZA DISSO GAARA-CHAN!

-Ah, me chame de Gaara-chan de novo e você não vai viver o suficiente para alguém te amar.

-Glup...

-Hei, parou a briga. – Temari apartou os dois. – Vamos aproveitar a festa.

Cada grupo se dividiu e começaram a se divertir do seu jeito. Naruto se alojou com Lee perto de umas garotas apenas para mandar cantadas (de brincadeira). Sasuke ficou observando de longe e servindo de vela para os amassos de Neji/Sakura e Sai/Karin. Temari e Ino foram dançar com Shikamaru e Kiba, respectivamente.

Hikari se juntou com Riwa e ambas começaram á fofocar. Hinata conversava com SHino sobre borboletas (meu deus que assunto) e Itachi... itachi... Cadê?

-Cara, nunca apensei encontrar você aqui.

-Nem eu pensei encontrar vocês aqui.

-Virou Babá, Itachi?

-Você também, né?

-Minha irmã, fazer o que u.u'

-Eu não tenho que cuidar de ninguém n.n'

-Damare, Deidara. – isso mesmo. Estavam ali Deidara e Sasori. Como? Como todo mundo pensa na mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo? Sei lá, deduza você.

-Deidara, falando nisso, você me deve dez pratas.

-O que? XO

-Sim, você apostou comigo que iríamos encontrar alguém da classe aqui...

-Eita... Droga, perdi dez pratas- Soca Itachi

-Hei! - Soca Deidara

-ANIKIII! – Uma garota de cabelos ruivos compridos e repicados e de olhos verdes veio correndo, era muito bonita e usava um vestido preto e rendado, colado no busto e largo na saia, com detalhes em ônix e uma mão com uma luva preta e um lacinho de renda. Usava uma maquiagem leve com brincos simples.

-Porra, Toriko, vai gritar no ouvido dos seus namorados, vai!

-Namorados? – Perguntou Deidara, um pouco alterado.

-Não tenho namorado, meninos são machistas, insensíveis, pervertidos e nojentos e vocês não são exceção... Ah, oi Itachi e... Não, você também não é exceção XD

-¬¬

-Aniki, foi exatamente disso que eu vim falar... Aquele menino – Aponta extra qualquer – Passou a mão em mim.

- O Que? – Deidara e Sasori se exaltaram e foram bater no menino.

-Ai... Ui... Ai, essa doeu... puts que soco! – Comentavam Itachi e Toriko.

-Hei, Itachi, que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Hikari, ao ver o tumulto.

-Ah, quem é você? – Riwa perguntou para a ruiva que se encolhia a cada soco.

-Toriko... Irmã do amigo do Itachi.

-Você não era a namorada do Deidara? – perguntou Naruto, pulando nos ombros de Hikari (Hikari: Aiee ÇÇ).

-ECA!

-Não é?

-Não!

-Ah... Vocês parecem namorados.

-Mas não somos!

-Estão falando de mim? – Perguntou Deidara, com a mão sangrando.

-Ah! A Sua mão! – exclamou Toriko.

-SIm, eu bati com muita força u.u

-O... O Extra?

Extra: Aie... x.x

-Haha!

-Bom, vou tirar alguém pra Dançar. Nunca que eu viria para um baile e simplesmente não dançaria com algumas gos... leva soco

-Deidara seu machista! – Gritou riwa, uma garota que odiava termos machistas.

-Hum, eu vou dançar com a Hikari. – Anunciou Itachi.

-Eu:B

-Não, com a Dercy Gonsalvez...

-QUE DOIDO! Pega um autógrafo pra mim?

-Vamos logo ¬¬' – Itachi puxa Hikari para o centro da pista.

-Itachi-kun, porque você sempre me protege? Às vezes eu gostaria que você fosse meu irmão...

-Eu não queria você de irmã.

-Ora, seu bruto XO.

-Não, me deixa terminar... – Itachi se aproximou da garota – Ás vezes eu queria... – itachi sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

-Nem termine, isso é tão clichê...

-Você quem manda – itachi apenas se inclinou para frente e beijou a menina. Mas como nós estamos falando de vida real, ambos se esqueceram do mundo e foram dando passos para trás, trombando com outro casal e caindo por cima dos dois.

-Itee! – exclamou Hikari.

-Hmpf... Não terminei meu beijo ainda.

-AI MINHA COLUNA! – Berrou o extra no chão.

-Calma...

oooOOOooo

-Hm – Naruto olhava calmamente os casai dançando calmamente, os olhos azuis refletindo os pensamentos secos "Por causa do preconceito eu não posso dançar com quem eu amo...". Suspirou triste.

Já Sasuke seguia com os olhos cada movimento do loiro, tentando decifrá-lo.

-Naruto... Vamos dançar. – disse.

-Aqui? Não, as pessoas.

-Não aqui. – Sasuke se levantou, com as mãos no bolso e saiu para um jardim bem iluminado.

-Sasuke-chan! O que... – Naruto parou de falar quando Sasuke virou-se o encarando seriamente e estendendo uma das mãos. – eu...?

-Vamos dançar.

-Não tem musica...

-Sim, tem... Ouça bem – Naruto parou para ouvir.

Com calma sentiu o vento uivar baixo, as corujas cantarem melodiosamente ao som de grilos sincronizados. Naruto sobrepôs sua mão á de Sasuke e o moreno o conduziu lentamente, abraçando a sua cintura enquanto dançavam numa calma exclusivamente deles.

-Sasuke-chan... – disse Naruto, sorrindo corando enquanto fechava os olhos e encostava a cabeça no ombro do moreno. As mãos segurando sua roupa firmemente no peito. – Suki... Da yo...

-Hm... – Sasuke não tinha palavras, então simplesmente não as disse.

-Suki... ka? – Sibilou um certo ruivo, observando na varanda ambos dançando no jardim. – Suki, Suki te... Todos dizem como se fosse fácil... Eu não entendo – disse inexpressivo. Olhava com olhos frios para aquele casal. Era simples: Nunca ninguém quis ensiná-lo, então ele não aprendeu...

-Gaara-san? – chamou Lee. – Também ficou com calor, é? Deve ter dançado muito! Está uma noite quente... - Lee se aproximou sorrindo.

-Hn – Gaara resmungou, o fitando indiferente.

-Que bonito... – Disse Lee olhando para os dois no jardim – Mesmo que digam o contrário, eles se amam tanto...

-... – Gaara franziu o cenho, apertando os pulsos.

-É – Lee suspirou. – Eu sempre amei todas as pessoas... Mas nunca fui amado. Por causa da aparência. Deve ser mais do que isso, eu não sei, mas sei que gosto de todas as pessoas do mundo...

-Não... De mim.- Gaara balançou a cabeça negativamente – sou oco, não tem o que gostar em alguém vazio.

-Ah, mas eu gosto de você também! – Exclamou Lee segurando a mão do ruivo. A mão de Lee era quente.

-...!

-Você sente esse calor? É o calor que vem do meu coração. – Lee sorriu enquanto Gaara apenas o encarava, tentando decifrar aquela pessoa estranha. – Deve ser isso... – Lee reverenciou o ruivo de leve e entrou na festa.

-Calor... Suki... – Abaixou o olhar para sua mão, com a face quente e um preenchimento pleno em seu coração, algo que meche com seus estímulos. – isso é que se chama... "Suki"?

oooOOOooo

-Foi uma boa festa, DATTEBAYO! – Exclamou Naruto, sorridente e um pouco corado de bebida, duas horas depois do início da festa.

-Mais cinco copos e ele já não era mais virgem – comentou Kiba fazendo Sakura se conter para não rir.

-Hei, eu quero viajar para a neve – disse o loiro meio zonzo.

-Naruto... – Disse Sasuke segurando o loiro antes que esse fosse de encontro ao hidrante.

-Meus pais têm uma cabana na estação de esqui de Kiri... Se quiserem vamos para lá em Julho...

-É uma boa – Disse Ino, sorrindo.

-Neji-niisan, n-nós v-vamos ta-também? – perguntou hinata, bocejando de sono.

-Hai, se a sakura for.

-Ehh Neji-kooi...

-Alguém vê algum cesto pra eu vomitar? – Perguntou Riwa fingindo ânsias de vômito.

-Hei, podemos ir também Ten-chan? – perguntou Lee.

-Desde que não quebrem nada...

-YOSHAEE! – exclamou Lee correndo á pé para sua casa na cidade.

-Tenho medo da empolgação desse menino... Tchau gente – disse Kiba e Saiu com Riwa e Shino atrás dos rastros de Lee.

-vamos para casa? – Temari entrou quase dormindo na van seguida de todos os sonolentos.Muitos dormiram no caminho e nem era tão longo assim. O importante é que...

Temos que contar quantas vezes a palavra "Suki" foi dita!

XxxOOOxxx

Oh, acabei XD

Gomen nasai a demora -**leva pedradas-**

É sério,e ra pra att nas férias de dezembro, então de certa forma eu... Adiantei? **– leva tiros-**

Okey, to muuito atrasada e tenho muita coisa pra att, mas vamos aos poucos... Okey? – esburacada-

Reviews!

Karol-chan:

POHA ATUALIZEI CARALHO SATISFEITA? ENFIA NO CÚ! –surta-

Arf arf... Bom, agora vou postar mais rápido...

Comece a ler de novo se quiser.

Fuiz...

Claki:

Yoshaee! Uma das poucas pessoas que gosta realmente de NejiSaku...

Sei lá da onde saiu esse casal, é uma inovação – pose de nice-guy –

GaaLee é kawai, vai?

Bjo

Rumokura Hisa:

Sim sim! GaaLee!

Itachi gostoso, mas suspeito de que seja gay uu'

Bjoo

Uchiha Gih:

Sensei \o\

SasuNaru é foda demais né?

Ah, mas eu ainda num enjoei de GaaLee

Com o tempo se acostuma...

Bjo

Inuinha:

Pronto... vai ter GaaLee... Calma n.n''

Bom, eu non posso colocar Hentai porque eu tenho 13 anos e minha mãe me esgoela \o\

Fuiz

Hyuuga-Sonomi:

É legal pra quem curte Yaoi. Pois tem bastaante Yaoi.

Beijo!

Hiei-and-shino:

Se eu fiz NejiSaku não seria impossível GaaHina... ee'

Mas não nessa fic, nessa vai ser GaaLee mesmo n.n

Bjo procê

Na-sam:

GaaLee pra você, viciadinha n.n

Beijo \o\

Namikaze Otsugua:

Atualizei:B

Bom, espero que goste,

Beijos!

ENTÃO É ISSO MINNA!

Próximo capítulo é a Ida para a estação de esqui, vamos nos divertir bastante nessas férias! E quem sabe o Sasori, sua irmã idiota e o Deidara não aparecem por lá também?

Adivinhem? Vou colocar o itachi de babá de novo! Kukukukuku -risada maléfica-

É isso, beijos e deixem reviews!


End file.
